


Fault

by charmingloki, minamishiho



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, M/M, VictUuri, dan di ao3 pake akun gue, di post di ffn pake akun charmingloki, percayalah, repost from ffn, tapi lebih condong ke otario selama beberapa chapter awal, tapi tetep pair utama victuuri, yurio anak dari viktor dan yuuri
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2018-09-16 00:04:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9264986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmingloki/pseuds/charmingloki, https://archiveofourown.org/users/minamishiho/pseuds/minamishiho
Summary: Yuri Nikiforov, 15 tahun, adalah pemuda cantik dengan mulut pedas. Setelah bertahun-tahun mencari tahu siapa identitas ibunya, suatu hari dia mendapat petunjuk yang dapat menjawab pertanyaannya. Namun apa reaksinya saat jawaban yang didapat sungguh di luar dugaan? Victuuri. Yurio centric. Rated T karena menyinggung masalah Mpreg. Kolaborasi dengan charmingloki. Di post di ffn dengan akun charmingloki.





	1. Chapter 1

**Fault**

_Author: charmingloki_

_Beta reader dan co author: minamishiho_

_Disclaimer: Yuuri on Ice milik MAPPA, Mitsurou Kubo, dan Tadashi Hiramatsu._

_Tidak ada yang diambil untuk keuntungan pribadi._

_Hanya memenuhi asupan belaka._

_Brokolo gara-gara Yuuri on ice udah abis._

_Entah kapan season 2 nya._

_Dan kemungkinan karakternya OOC._

* * *

_Aku bermimpi bertemu dengan Ibu._

_Aku tidak dapat melihat wajahnya dengan jelas. Dia semakin menjauh dariku. Aku mengejarnya, namun aku tak dapat meraihnya._

_Ibu..._

"Yurio... Yurio..."

Yuri Nikiforov adalah nama anak yang tengah tertidur pulas itu. Namun tidurnya terganggu ketika ada yang memanggil namanya dan menoel-noel pipinya.

"Yurio sayang, ayo bangun."

Kali ini ada yang menggesekkan pipinya dengan pipi seseorang. Siku empat di kepalanya muncul.

"Berisik, Viktor!"

"Kau tidur pulas sekali. Bukankah hari ini kau ada latihan dengan Yakov?"

"Malas."

Hanya satu kata, kemudian Yuri menutup tubuhnya dengan selimut lagi sampai kepala.

"Yurio, matahari sudah tinggi. Ayo bangun." Viktor tidak mau menyerah untuk membangunkan Yuri.

"Berisik."

Yuri menyibakkan selimutnya dengan kesal. Di depannya, Viktor membawakan sepiring _pirozhki_ beserta lilin yang sudah menyala.

"Selamat ulangtahun yang kelimabelas, Yurio."

Yuri terdiam.

"Ayo tiup lilinnya."

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, Viktor."

Viktor hanya tersenyum. Yurio hanya menurut dan kemudian meniup lilinnya.

"Kau sudah besar, Yurio. Tidak bisakah kau memanggilku ayah?"

"Katakan dulu siapa ibu kandungku."

Senyum Viktor memudar. Yuri tahu ayahnya akan murung saat ditanya siapa ibunya.

Viktor kembali tersenyum. "Ja, ayo kita sarapan. Aku sudah memasakkan makanan untukmu. Tidak enak kalau sudah dingin. Kau juga tidak boleh terlambat karena Yakov pasti akan marah besar."

Yuri menyipitkan matanya. Lagi... lagi... dia mengalihkan pembicaraan. Sudah beberapa kali Yuri bertanya, namun ujung-ujungnya, Viktor selalu mengalihkan pembicaraan. 8 tahun Yuri bertanya, Viktor hanya bisa diam, lalu mulai membicarakan hal yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan apa yang dia tanyakan.

Basi.

Yuri mengekor di belakang Viktor menuju meja makan. Ditopangnya sebelah pipi dengan satu tangan. Matanya sibuk memperhatikan Viktor yang sedang asik mengambil makanan dan menyusunnya di meja makan.

"Guruku menyuruhku mengumpulkan akta kelahiran. Besok paling lambat."

"Ah, aku lupa."

Siku empat di kepala Yuri muncul, "Sejak kapan kau bisa ingat sesuatu, heh?" Lagi-lagi basi.

"Nanti aku akan mengirimkannya ke sekolah."

"Mana? Biar aku saja."

"Tidak, tidak. Harus orangtua yang mengantarkannya ke sekolah. Kemarin aku sudah membuatkan dan sepertinya sudah selesai. Besok aku akan minta mengantarkan surat itu ke rumah."

"Hoh, baiklah. Terserah kau saja."

* * *

Yuri duduk di sebuah kafe dan memesan minuman latte sebelum pelayan yang menunggui mereka pergi untuk mengambilkan pesanannya. Dihadapannya duduk Otabek Altin, salah satu dari sangat sedikit orang yang dipanggilnya sahabat. Malah mungkin cuma satu-satunya. Maklum, Yuri bukanlah orang paling ramah sedunia. Oke, kalimat barusan agak sarkatis.

"Aku baru tahu kalau ayahmu Viktor Nikiforov," ujar pemuda tegap berwajah datar itu. Tak berapa lama setelah dia berkata demikian, minuman pesanan mereka datang.

"Aku menyesal ayahku Viktor Nikiforov." Yuri memasang wajah kesal. Lawan bicara Yuri tersenyum.

"Dia melegenda. Lima kali memenangkan medali emas berturut-turut."

Yuri memasang wajah cemberut, "Otabek, bisakah kita tidak membicarakan ini?"

"Oh, maaf. Tapi aku penasaran akan alasan kenapa dia pensiun dini. Padahal _pair skater_ nya dan mantan muridnya masih eksis di dunia skating."

_"Pair skater_? Mantan muridnya? Ayahku pernah jadi pelatih?" Wajah Yuri kebingungan.

"Kau tidak tahu?" Otabek menyeruput tehnya.

"Tidak. Bisa kau ceritakan?" Yuri menaruh minat pada pembicaraan. Otabek mendekatkan kursinya ke Yuri.

"Kudengar ayahmu tertarik saat melihat orang yang meniru progamnya yang diunggah di internet. Lalu ayahmu yang kehilangan motivasi skating langsung menuju ke Jepang dan membuat Yakov marah besar saat itu."

Yuri tahu darimana Otabek tahu cerita itu. Darimana lagi? Tapi dia tidak pernah dengar soal ini sebelumnya. Memang sih dia agak tidak peduli dengan status _orang yang sayangnya adalah ayahnya_ selagi masih menjadi pro _figure skater_ , tapi kalau kabarnya sebesar ini, bukankan setidaknya dia pernah dengar walau sedikit?

_Kecuali kalau ayah sialan itu sengaja ambil berbagai tindakan agar aku tidak pernah mendengarnya._

Rasa ingin tahu memenuhi pikirannya."Siapa nama orang itu?"

"Katsuki Yuuri."

"K-katsuki Yuuri?"

"Ayahmu pernah melatihnya. Tapi dia gagal mendapat mendali emas dan mendapat peringkat kedua. Kemudian ayahmu kembali ke dunia skating dan memutuskan mengambil _pair skating_ dengannya."

"Dia perempuan?"

"Laki-laki." Kata Otabek datar. Yuri langsung tersedak.

"Memang bisa?"

"Entahlah? Tanya saja Yakov. Dulu dia yang melatih mereka berdua."

"Cerita itu sudah berapa lama?"

"16 tahun yang lalu."

Yuri langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan mengambil tasnya. Sudah lama dia curiga bahwa kemungkinan orang itu tahu jawaban akan pertanyaan yang ada dipikirannya, tapi percakapan barusan membuat kecurigaannya menguat.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Otabek.

"Menemui Yakov."

* * *

Sudah sejak lama Yuri ingin tahu siapa ibunya. Kalau Yakov mengenal ayahnya begitu lama, dia pasti mengetahui siapa ibu kandungnya.

"Oi Yakov. Kau dimana?" teriak Yuri begitu sampai di ice rink.

Siku empat muncul di kepala Yakov, "Kau sama saja seperti ayahmu, suka seenaknya. Datang terlambat lalu berteriak-teriak seperti di hutan."

Yuri tidak terlalu memperhatikan omelan Yakov barusan karena pria tua itu marah sama seringnya dengan Viktor Nikiforov lupa kapan hari buang sampah, dengan kata lain amat sangat sering. Pemuda cantik berusia 15 tahun itu menghampiri Yakov dengan eskspresi super serius.

"Ada yang ingin kutayakan denganmu."

Wajah Yakov melunak, "Bertanya?"

"Kau sudah mengenal ayahku begitu lama. Kau pasti mengenal siapa orang yang melahirkanku?"

Yakov bingung dengan pertanyaan Yuri, "Aku memang mengenal ayahmu sudah lama tapi aku tidak tahu ayahmu pernah berhubungan dengan siapa saja. Selama dia berkarir di dunia skating, memang banyak yang terpesona olehnya, namun aku tidak melihat dia dekat atau pernah berhubungan serius dengan siapapun."

"Apa benar kau tidak tahu sama sekali?"

"Dulu, Viktor membawamu yang masih merah di dalam gendongannya. Dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa dan hanya menangis setelah itu. Aku tidak berani menanyakannya lebih lanjut."

Yuri menelan kekecewaan atas pernyataan Yakov. Pupus sudah harapan dia tahu siapa ibunya dari orang yang dia pikir serba tahu tentang kehidupan ayahnya.

* * *

"Aku pulang."

Tidak ada yang menyahut. _Apa dia sedang keluar?_ Pikir Yuri sambil langsung masuk ke dalam. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan. Tidak biasanya ayahnya tidak ada di rumah jam segini.

Bosan, pemuda berambut pirang itu otomatis meraih remote TV di atas meja dan tanpa sengaja tangannya menyentuh sebuah amplop coklat yang diletakkan di sebelah benda yang dia cari.

"Amplop apa ini?"

Yuri membuka amplop itu dan melihat isinya.

"!"

"Kau sudah pulang, Yurio?" Tanya Victor yang tiba-tiba muncul dari arah dapur. Senyum santainya yang biasa menghiasi wajahnya.

Kaget, pemuda berusia 15 tahun itu buru-buru mengembalikan kertas itu ke dalam amplop.

"Ya, aku sudah pulang."

Viktor masuk ke ruang TV dan senyumnya membeku begitu melihat Yuri memegang amplop coklat tersebut. Dia segera merebutnya. Tangannya gemetar.

"Apa kau melihat isinya, Yuri?" Tanyanya serius dengan wajah pucat pasi.

"Tidak. Memang apa isinya?"

Raut wajah Viktor langsung terlihat lega. "Bukan apa-apa. Kau sudah makan?"

"Belum."

"Baiklah. Kau ganti baju, sana. Makan malam sebentar lagi siap."

"Baiklah."

Yuri menuju kamarnya. Setelah pintu kamar tertutup, tubuhnya langsung lemas, merosot duduk dengan punggung bersandar di daun pintu.

Apa? Tulisan macam apa barusan? Kata-kata yang dia lihat sesaat sebelum mengembalikan surat itu ke dalam amplop berputar tanpa henti di kepalanya.

.

_._

_._

_Telah lahir Yuri Nikiforov._

_Nama Ayah : Viktor Nikiforov._

_Nama Ibu : Yuri Katsuki._

_._

_._

_._

**_Bersambung_ **


	2. First Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akhirnya duo skater muda sampai di Hasetsu! Eh, siapa orang gendut ini? Shh, Yurio, jangan kurang ajar, ah!

**Fault**

_Author: charmingloki_

_Beta reader dan co-author: minamishiho_

_Disclaimer: Yuuri on Ice milik MAPPA, Mitsurou Kubo, dan Tadashi Hiramatsu._

_Tidak ada yang diambil untuk keuntungan pribadi._

_Hanya memenuhi asupan belaka._

_Brokolo gara-gara Yuuri on ice udah abis._

_Entah kapan season 2 nya._

_Dan kemungkinan karakternya OOC._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**Chapter 2: First Meeting  
**

_._

_._

_._

_Lima belas tahun yang lalu…_

Viktor menimang bayi yang masih merah dalam dekapannya. Rambutnya pirang, mata biru-hijaunya mengedip pelan. Pria Rusia berambut perak itu terpesona menatapnya. _Ini anakku,_ pikirnya takjub. _Anakku dan Yuuri._ Dan dalam sekejab rasa takjubnya berkembang jadi rasa cinta.

"Yuuri! Lihat!" serunya penuh semangat. Namun anehnya, pria memakai baju rumah sakit yang tidur di dipan di hadapannya sama sekali tidak menoleh.

"Yuuri?"

"… Aku tidak mau melihatnya, Viktor."

Senyum di wajah Viktor lenyap seluruhnya. Apa maksudnya tidak mau melihat?

"Yuuri, apa maksudmu kau tidak mau melihat bayi ini?"

"Ya tepat itu maksudku. Memangnya ada maksud yang lain?"

"Tapi dia anak kita, Yuuri!"

"Bawa saja dia pergi."

Kali ini Yuuri menarik selimut dan menutupi badannya sampai ke kepala seolah ingin memblokir semua dari hadapannya, termasuk pria yang dicintainya dan anak yang baru saja dia lahirkan. Viktor hanya bisa menatap punggung Yuuri yang berselimut dengan ekspresi bingung dan terluka.

"Hey, Yuuri. Setidaknya peluk dia sekali saja," pintanya memelas, namun Yuuri sama sekali tidak bereaksi.

"Yuuri!"

"Sudah kubilang, bawa pergi dia, Viktor."

"T-tapi Yuuri…"

"Aku tidak mau melihatnya."

"Yuuri!"

"V-Viktor. Kumohon."

Viktor membuka mulutnya untuk kembali memohon pada pria yang berselimut itu sebelum menyadari kalau seluruh tubuh Yuuri gemetar hebat. _Ah, jadi begitu,_ batinnya yang tiba-tiba mengerti alasan mengapa pemuda Jepang itu bersikeras menolak putra mereka. Bagaimanapun, mereka berdua satu pikiran dan jiwa. Dan lagi, semua jelas mengingat semua percakapan mereka selama Yuuri mengandung.

"Baiklah Yuuri, aku tidak akan memaksa," gumamnya sebelum berdiri dari kursinya dan keluar ruangan.

_Jangan sedih, sayang. Ayah akan menyayangimu dua kali lipat, termasuk bagian ibumu juga._

Seolah mengerti apa maksud tatapan sedihnya, bayi mungil dalam dekapannya meraih jari Viktor dan menggenggamnya erat seakan itulah caranya menghibur. Si pria berambut putih tertawa dan mencium dahi putranya.

_Terima kasih, Yuratchka._

* * *

Viktor menatap Yuri tanpa berkedip. Melamun. Ingatan barusan tiba-tiba membuatnya merindukan Yuuri. _Ah,_ moya lyubov' _, kau sedang apa sekarang?_

Yuri merasa jengah ditatap begitu oleh Viktor. Agak seram sih, ditatap dengan tatapan kosong begitu. Ditatap, tapi nggak juga.

"Oi, kakek tua."

Viktor terkesiap. Tatapan kosongnya lenyap dan matanya mengedip berkali-kali.

"E-eh, apa kau sudah selesai makan, Yurio?"

"Selera makanku hilang."

Viktor gelagapan, "Kenapa? Kau tidak suka makanannya? Kau harus banyak makan karena dalam masa pertumbuhan."

"Siapa yang suka makan diliatin terus?"

Viktor tersenyum, "Oh, maaf, maaf. Kalau begitu aku akan melihat ke arah lain. Tapi kau harus meneruskan makanmu, ya!"

Lalu dia pun duduk membelakangi putranya.

"Konyol," gerutu Yuri, tapi diturutinya juga perintah ayahnya.

Yuri melanjutkan makan. Dia menatap piring ayahnya yang belum tersentuh sama sekali. _Dia menyuruhku makan tetapi makanannya sendiri tidak tersentuh!_ Yuri hendak membuka mulutnya untuk protes tapi ketika melihat Viktor memijit keningnya seperti orang yang frustasi, dia mengurungkan niatnya.

_Ada ada dengannya? Kenapa wajahnya sesedih itu?_

* * *

Otabek mencari Yuri di setiap sudut sekolah. Jam sekolah sudah berakhir. _Kemana dia? Bukankah kemarin dia memintaku menunggunya di kelas sepulang sekolah? Atau aku salah ingat? Ah, tidak. Tidak mungkin._

Setelah gagal menemukan sahabatnya, pemuda berusia 18 tahun itu memutuskan untuk kembali ke tempat awalnya mencari, kelas Yuri, kelas 9.

_(Trivia: Jadi system pendidikan Rusia adalah 4-5-2. Empat tahun tingkat dasar [kelas 1, 2, 3, 4], lima tahun tingkat menengah [kelas 5, 6, 7, 8, 9], dan dua tahun tingkat senior [kelas 10, 11]. Otabek kelas 11, senior tingkat 2. Yurio kelas 9, menengah tingkat 5. Karena ini settingnya Rusia jadi, ini sistem yang dipake di ff ini, oke? Oke, lanjut!)_

Orang-orang yang sebelumnya memenuhi kelas itu hampir seluruhnya sudah pulang kecuali satu orang, Georgi Popovich. Pemuda berambut _pompadour_ itu sedang sibuk menghapus papan tulis sambil menggerutu pelan. "Kenapa kau mau-maunya saja disuruh menggantikan Anya, Georgi? Ah, iya, karena cinta. Benar. Cinta itu tidak gratis, Georgi. Coba bayangkan senyum Anya besok begitu tahu kau melaksanakan permintaannya dengan sempurna! Ya, betul!"

"Permisi."

"Aaah!"

Si petugas piket dadakan langsung terlonjak mendengar suara barusan. Dipelototinya Otabek yang berdiri di pintu masuk kelas dengan wajah tanpa dosa seolah dirinya tidak hampir saja membuat orang lain kena serangan jantung.

"Ada apa?!" Bentaknya ketus. Bodo amat lawan bicaranya senior. Memangnya dia peduli?

"Kau melihat Yuri?" Dan seperti biasa, sang pemuda berwajah datar sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dengan suara bentakan siapapun. Bagaimanapun juga, dia sahabat dekat Yuri Nikiforov, orang yang minimal membentak sesuatu lima kali sehari. Dia sudah kebal.

Sadar bentakannya tidak berpengaruh, ekspresi Georgi melunak sedikit. "Entahlah. Sejak pagi aku tidak melihatnya. Hari ini dia membolos semua pelajaran."

"Benarkah?"

_Apa dia pergi ke ice rink?_

"Terima kasih, Popo."

Dan dia pun langsung lenyap dari depan pintu kelas 9.

"KAU PANGGIL AKU APA BARUSAN?! HEI, KEMBALI KESINI, SENIOR! SENIOOOR!"

* * *

Otabek mengambil motornya yang diparkir diam-diam karena sekolah tidak membolehkan murid membawa kendaraan bermotor. Sebenarnya Yuri yang kebetulan menemukan tempat itu saat sedang mencari tempat bolos.

Yuri.

_Yuri, kau ada di mana sebenarnya sekarang?_

Jarak dari sekolah ke _ice rink_ tempat Yakov berada hanya 15 menit jika naik motor. Begitu sampai di depan gedung berbentuk kubah tersebut, Otabek langsung memarkirkan motornya di depan pohon dan bergegas masuk ke dalam.

Dia berkeliling ke setiap sudut ruangan karena tidak menemukan Yuri saat memasuki lobi. Tidak seberapa jauh, Yakov, pelatih Yuri, sedang marah-marah sendirian dan menyebut-nyebut nama Yuri.

"Kemana bocah itu?! Di telepon malah dimatikan dan sekarang ponselnya malah tidak aktif! Benar-benar seenaknya sendiri!"

Kesimpulannya adalah: Yuri juga tidak ada di _ice rink._

Otabek segera melesat keluar gedung dan mengambil motornya. Dengan perlahan dia mengendarai motor berkeliling kota. Terkadang, saat sedang banyak pikiran dan ingin sendirian, si pemuda berusia 15 tahun berjuluk Peri Rusia itu suka jalan-jalan di sekitar _Red Square_ untuk melepas stres. Masalahnya, entah dibagian mananya saat ini dia berada. Itu kalau benar dia ada di sana.

Belum sampai 10 menit sejak dia berangkat dari _ice rink,_ dia melihat sosok pirang yang dia cari baru keluar dari Kafe Internet. Otabek langsung menghentikan motornya di depan Yuri yang terlihat agak melamun. Yuri kelihatan sedikit kaget melihat motor hitam tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya.

"Otabek."

Sahabatnya yang bermuka datar itu tidak menanyakan apapun. "Naiklah," ujarnya sembari menyodorkan helm hitam ke arah Yuri.

Yuri hanya bisa menurut dan langsung naik motor. Setelah yakin helm yang disodorkannya dipakai dengan benar, Otabek Altin memacu motornya menembus jalanan _Red Square_ yang mulai ditutupi salju tipis.

* * *

Yuri dan Otabek tiba di sebuah bangunan tua yang agak terpencil dari pusat _Red Square_ yang ramai. Mereka berjalan menuju atap, mencari suasana tenang.

Otabek sengaja tidak berkata apapun sampai Yuri sendiri yang membuka mulut.

"Otabek, aku ingin ke Jepang."

Sepi sedetik.

Dua detik.

"Eh?"

"Aku serius. Tapi Yakov dan ayahku tidak boleh tahu."

"Maksudmu kabur dari rumah?"

Yuri hanya diam. Tidak membantah maupun mengiyakan.

"Yang benar?"

"Bukan! Ini lebih serius dari kabur dari rumah! Ada sesuatu yang ingin kuselidiki di sana!"

_Oke, apapun alasannya, pergi tanpa izin dan sepengetahuan orangtua itu masuk kategori kabur dari rumah,_ pikir Otabek. Tapi dia memilih untuk tidak menyuarakan pendapatnya saat ini karena ada masalah yang lebih penting.

"Kau ada kerabat dekat disana?"

"Tidak ada. Aku akan tinggal di penginapan."

Otabek menoleh ke Yuri. "Sendirian?"

"Hm."

"Itu berbahaya. Kau tahu pergi sendirian berbahaya, apalagi tidak ada kerabat," si pemuda Kazakhstan mengingatkan sahabatnya yang lebih muda itu dengan serius. Aneh. Yuri memang keras kepala tapi tidak pernah sampai ngotot melakukan hal tidak masuk akal seperti ini.

"Tidak apa."

"Tapi Yuri-"

"Kau tidak usah khawatir. Aku bisa menjaga diri."

Otabek berpikir sejenak. Kalau dia tidak bisa menghentikan rencana ini, hanya ada satu pilihan lain. "Baiklah. Akan kutemani kau ke Jepang."

Mata biru-hijau Yuri terbelalak kaget."Eh, tidak usah. Aku tidak mau merepotkan"

Otabek tersenyum. "Tidak usah sungkan. Kita kan teman. Sebentar lagi juga mau libur sekolah, jadi tidak bakal benar-benar mengganggu. Lagipula, aku sudah biasa direpotkan olehmu. Masa baru sekarang kau memutuskan untuk berhenti melakukannya?" godanya.

"Sialan kau."

* * *

Setelah berdiskusi dan membuat rencana, Otabek mengantar Yuri pulang sebelum kembali ke asrama untuk bersiap-siap. Menurut rencana, Otabek yang akan memesan tiket pesawat untuk mereka berdua dan Yuri akan mentransfer biaya tiket bagiannya saat mereka tiba di Jepang nanti. Dalam hati dia bersyukur menuruti saran Yakov saat umurnya 10 tahun untuk membuat rekening pribadi, tempat uang hadiah kompetisinya ditransfer. Dengan asal dia memasukkan barang-barang yang bakal dibutuhkannya ke dalam koper: pakaian, peralatan mandi, dan lain-lain. Lagi-lagi bersyukur hari ini ayahnya ada rapat komite _figure skater_ Eropa, Yuri masuk ke kamar Viktor untuk mengambil paspor dan visa kunjungan yang untungnya masih aktif. Setelah semua beres, Otabek dan Yuri bertemu di tempat yang telah mereka tentukan sebelumnya karena mereka memutuskan akan ke Jepang malam ini juga.

"Aku berhasil mendapatkan tiket ke Jepang untuk keberangkatan malam ini," kata Otabek setelah mereka berdua turun dari taksi menuju bandara.

"Berangkat jam berapa?"

"Jam 9."

Yuri melihat jam. Masih 1 jam lagi. Dia khawatir ayahnya akan menyusulnya ke bandara. Sebelum berangkat, Yuri hanya meninggalkan sepucuk surat di atas meja ayahnya yang bertuliskan:

_Jangan cari aku. Aku baik-baik saja. Aku akan kembali sebelum semester baru dimulai. 'Dasvidaniya.'_

Memangnya dia harus bilang apa lagi? Dia tidak mungkin bilang mau menemui ibunya. Mengingat ayahnya sering mengabaikan dan mengalihkan pertanyaannya selama ini, kemungkinan besar Viktor akan menggila kalau tahu Yuri mengetahui siapa ibu kandungnya. Apalagi kalau tahu dia berniat menemui orang itu.

Bisa-bisa dia dikurung sepanjang liburan.

Sebelum Otabek menjemputnya tadi, Yuri sedang mencari keterangan tentang ibunya melalui situs resmi _pro skater_ Jepang. Biasanya keterangan lengkap dan profil pribadi mantan _skater_ terkenal ada di sana kan? Baik itu nama lengkap, tanggal lahir, maupun tempat dia tinggal dan dibesarkan. Menurut keterangan tentang keberadaan Katsuki Yuuri saat ini, Yuri berhasil mendapatkan info bahwa dia sedang beristirahat di kampung halamannya.

"Hasetsu, ya?"

Otabek mencoleh bahunya pelan, membuyarkan pikirannya barusan.

"Yuri, aku mau beli minuman. Kau mau titip apa?"

"Jus saja."

"Oke. Kau ke ruang tunggu saja duluan. Nanti aku menyusul."

"Baiklah. Sini, biar yang aku bawakan koper kita ke sana."

Otabek menatapnya ragu. "Kuat, tidak?"

Ctek! Siku empat terbentuk di sudut pelipis Yuri seketika. "Kau ngajak berantem, ya?"

Dan argumen pun selesai.

Si pemuda berambut pirang berjalan ke lobi ruang tunggu sambil menyeret dua koper besar. Setelah sampai, dihempaskannya pantat ke sofa empuk di sana. Akhirnya sampai juga.

Layar TV di ruang tunggu menayangkan GPF musim dingin tahun lalu. Dia mengenali sahabat ayahnya, Christophe Giacometti, sebagai salah satu juri yang kadang tersorot. Pria itu beberapa kali datang ke rumah untuk minum bersama ayahnya. Dia oke, tapi Yuri belajar dari pengalaman untuk menjauh dari semua sahabat Viktor Nikiforov, terutama Chris, saat sedang mabuk.

* * *

_50 menit kemudian…_

" _Bagi penumpang pesawat tujuan Moscow-Jepang harap menuju Gerbang 1 karena pesawat akan segera diberangkatkan. Sekali lagi…"_

"Si Otabek beli minuman di mana sih?! Lama sekali!" gerutu Yuri sambil celingak-celinguk mencari sahabatnya di antara kerumunan orang di sekitarnya.

_Tunggu, pria tua bertopi fedora di pintu masuk itu sepertinya familiar…_

Yakov?!

Mampus.

Yuri langsung melipir, diam-diam melarikan diri. _Sedikit lagi… Yak. Sudah sampai di luar ruangan! Sekarang tinggal ke gerbang keberangkatan dan…_

Tapi dewa keberuntungan nampaknya sudah bosan berpihak kepada Yuri Nikiforov hari ini.

"Yuri!"

Sial. Ketahuan. Yuri menyeret kopernya dan koper Otabek sambil kabur sekencang-kencangya.

"Yuri!"

"AKU TIDAK AKAN PULANG!"

"YURI!"

"BODO!"

Yuri terus berlari sampai akhirnya menghentikan langkahnya.

"Yuri."

Ayahnya.

Dobel sialan.

"Yuri, syukurlah."

Kemana? Dia harus kemana? Di belakang Yakov. Depan ayahnya. Sial. Buntu.

"Ayo, Yuri."

Tiba tiba Otabek muncul bagai pahlawan kesiangan. Kalau tidak sedang dalam situasi genting, Yuri sudah menjitak kepala pria berambut hitam itu.

Tapi ini bukan waktunya mengurusi masalah sepele seperti itu.

"Otabek!"

Otabek menggandeng Yuri sambil membawa koper satunya. Masih ada beberapa meter.

Dua meter.

Satu meter.

Berhasil!

Yuri dan Otabek masuk ke gerbang dengan terburu buru.

"Yuri!" panggil Viktor.

Viktor dan Yakov tidak bisa masuk. Dua orang itu sibuk berteriak-teriak memanggil nama Yuri. Bahkan Viktor sampai sudah nangis segala.

" _Dasvidaniya_! Sampai jumpa lagi, ayah sialan!" seru Yuri sambil melambaikan tangan sebelum menghilang di belokan, meninggalkan pelatih yang histeris dan ayah yang menangis tak kalah histeris.

* * *

Yuri dan Otabek akhirnya sampai ke Jepang setelah menempuh perjalanan 8 jam. Mereka keluar dari bandara sekitar jam 6 pagi setelah mengurus pemeriksaan visa kunjungan.

"Mau kemana sekarang?"

"Kyushu."

"Oke, tunggu sebentar."

Otabek menanyakan bus mana yang menuju ke Kyushu. Yuri menikmati pemandangan dari jendela. Dia tidak percaya bahwa sekarang dia sudah berada di Jepang.

Kejadian di bandara dengan ayahnya, Yakov, dan Otabek seperti telenovela yang ceritanya dimulai ketika anak semata wayang dibawa lari keluar negeri, lengkap dengan adegan kejar-kejaran dengan ayahnya di bandara.

Seperti adegan kawin lari.

Wajah Yuri memerah seketika.

"Ada apa?" tanya Otabek.

"Tidak apa-apa."

Dahi si _skater_ asal Kazakhstan itu mengerut, tak percaya. "Benarkah?"

"Benar!"

_Bohong._ Tapi dia memutuskan untuk tidak membahasnya lebih lanjut. "Ngomong-ngomong, kita sudah sampai."

"Eh, sejak kapan?"

Otabek dan Yuri turun dari bis. Terminal bis terlihat sepi, hanya ada beberapa orang lokal disana-sini. Apa karena masih pagi dan hari kerja?

"Selanjutnya kemana?"

"Seharusnya ke Hasetsu."

"Oke. Tunggu sebentar."

Sepertinya Otabek sudah resmi naik pangkat dari sekedar penjaga jadi manajer perjalanan kali ini. Apa jadinya kalau Yuri jadi jalan sendirian? Yang pasti dia bakal tertangkap Yakov dan Viktor di bandara semalam.

Otabek mencoba menanyakan pada salah satu penduduk. _Kenapa pula yang ditanya nenek-nenek?_

Karena yang ada di sekitar kalian nenek-nenek, Yurio. Bego, ah.

"Hasetsu."

Nenek-nenek yang ditanya menjawab menggunakan bahasa Jepang. Otabek bingung.

_"Can you speak English?"_

Nenek-nenek itu lagi-lagi ngomong dalam bahasa Jepang. Otabek sama sekali tidak mengerti. Sepertinya nenek itu mulai kesal karena Otabek memasang wajah bingung dan berakhir kena pentung tongkatnya. Yuri tersenyum geli melihat adegan bagaikan di acara-acara lawak Jepang yang kadang ditonton ayahnya di rumah.

_Semoga saja dia sudah berhenti menangis._

Tapi Yuri tidak yakin sih.

"Maaf. Sepertinya aku tidak berguna." Otabek terlihat menyesal.

"Tidak apa. Ah, bagaimana kalau kita cari tumpangan?" Saran Yuri.

Yuri menggunakan kertas selembar sedangkan Otabek menghentikan mobil dengan menggunakan jempol.

Bukan, mereka lagi gak kena demam om tolelot om.

Beberapa mobil melewati mereka tanpa berhenti sama sekali. Saat sudah nyaris putus asa dan memutuskan untuk mencari hotel terdekat untuk menginap hari ini, akhirnya sebuah mobil berhenti di depan mereka.

Dan membuat mereka berdua tercengang.

**Bersambung**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hai.Sori baru update. Err, sebenernya ini udah ampe chapter 4 di ffn, tapi gue nggak tau cara update chapter di ao3 sampe baru-baru ini. Trus karena kayaknya nggak begitu banyak kudos dan komen, hampir aja lupa gue ngepost ini di sini... Jadinya gue nggak nyari tau cara update chapter sampe baru liat notif komen di email gue, karena gue pikir toh gak banyak yang baca ini.
> 
> Oke lah. Enjoy!


	3. I Miss You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dimana dua belahan jiwa saling merindukan satu sama lain...

Dua orang insan manusia sama-sama saling menatap bayangannya sendiri.

Mereka menyentuh cermin perlahan, berharap yang terpantul bukanlah wajah mereka sendiri, namun wajah _nya._

Berharap kerutan di dahi itu berubah jadi guratan wajah bahagia.

Berharap kenangan terakhir di antara mereka bukanlah kata-kata dingin yang mengguratkan luka.

Berharap melodi terakhir di antara mereka adalah melodi indah yang mereka tarikan di upacara pernikahan mereka yang sepi, yang hanya Tuhan-lah yang menjadi saksi.

.

.

.

_Aku mendengar suara tangisan di kejauhan_

_Apa mungkin kau juga telah diabaikan?_

_._

_._

_._

**Fault**

_Author: charmingloki_

_Beta reader dan co author: minamishiho_

_Disclaimer: Yuuri on Ice milik MAPPA, Mitsurou Kubo, dan Tadashi Hiramatsu._

_Tidak ada yang diambil untuk keuntungan pribadi._

_Hanya memenuhi asupan belaka._

_Brokolo gara-gara Yuuri on ice udah abis._

_Entah kapan season 2 nya._

_Dan kemungkinan karakternya OOC._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_._

_._

_._

**Chapter 3: I Miss You  
**

Mobil yang berhenti dihadapan mereka dikemudikan oleh sesosok pria bertubuh gempal. Pria itu memakai kaos yang ukurannya 3 nomor di atas Yuri dan kacamata biru tua berlensa tebal bertengger di atas hidungnya.

Melihat dua pemuda asing yang butuh pertolongan, pria itu tersenyum ramah dan berkata, "Kalian butuh tumpangan, ya? Memangnya mau ke mana?"

Yuri yang masih tercengang mencolek bahu Otabek yang sedang berada dalam kondisi sama. Mereka berdua sama-sama atlet _pro skating_ dan baru kali ini melihat langsung ada manusia yang bisa… tumbuh… sebesar itu. Tubuh yang jelas tidak bakal bertahan lama di atas arena es.

"Psst. Dia mirip babi, ya," bisik Yuri yang masih tak sanggup mengalihkan pandangan dari calon penyelamat mereka. Otabek menggeleng tidak setuju.

"Bukan. Lebih mirip beruang _g_ _r_ _itzly_ , kalau menurutku," balas Otabek. Dia yang lebih dahulu sadar ketidak sopannya menatap orang asing selekat itu lama-lama dan kini menatap langsung sahabatnya yang masih terpana.

Pria gemuk berkacamata itu hanya bisa tertawa lemah seolah hal ini sudah sering terjadi di dalam hidupnya.

"Otabek, beruang tidak ada yang bisa mengendarai mobil."

"Lalu kau pikir babi ada yang mengendarai mobil, begitu?"

Memang kurang ajar dua bocah ini.

Lagi-lagi orang di hadapan mereka hanya bisa tersenyum pasrah dikatai beruang dan babi. Marah dong, Oom!

Tapi si Oom sepertinya kelewat baik karena dia hanya kembali bertanya, "Kalian mau kemana? Biar kuantar."

Yuri dan Otabek tersentak kaget dan merasa tidak enak atas tingkah mereka yang kurang ajar barusan. "Kami mau ke penginapan di Hasetsu tapi tidak tahu jalan," jawab Otabek mewakili Yuri yang hanya bisa menunduk dengan wajah merah padam.

Pria itu tersenyum lebar dan berkata, "Oh, kebetulan aku juga tinggal di Hasetsu. Tempat yang kalian tuju itu rumahku, lho! Kenalkan, namaku Katsuki Yuuri!"

Deg!

Yuri mengangkat kepalanya yang tertunduk perlahan-lahan dan kembali menatap orang di hadapannya lekat-lekat. Ekspresi yang ramah. Wajah yang bulat. Pipi yang tembam. Kacamata biru tebal. Tubuh besar yang mustahil dimiliki seorang _figure skater._

_ORANG YANG MIRIP PERPADUAN BABI DAN BERUANG GRIZLY INI ADALAH IBUKU?!_

* * *

"Kenalkan, namaku Katsuki Yuuri!"

Otabek terbelalak mendengar informasi barusan. "Anda Katsuki Yuuri yang sampai 15 tahun lalu aktif di dunia _figure skating,_ bukan? Maaf kami tidak mengenali anda tadi dan berkata tidak sopan."

Yuuri hanya tertawa ringan mendengar kata maaf si pemuda berwajah datar barusan. "Tidak apa-apa, aku malah kaget kau mengenali namaku. Kalian _pro skater_?" tanya Yuuri. Dua pemuda di depannya mengangguk mengiyakan. Wajah pria berkacamata itu langsung cerah mendengarnya.

"Sudah lama aku tidak melihat _skater_ selain murid-muridku. Jadi kangen," gumamnya sembari menerawang jauh.

"Murid? Anda guru?"

"Ah, iya. Setelah pensiun, aku jadi pelatih _ice skating_ di Kastil Es Hasetsu. Di sana," ujarnya sambil menunjuk ke arah kastil yang terlihat ada di seberang danau, "adalah _home base_ ku, meskipun kadang-kadang aku ke kota lain untuk melatih, terutama kalau sudah musim kompetisi. Tapi, yah, karena aku cuma melatih, beberapa tahun belakangan badanku jadi agak melar," lanjutnya sambil menggaruk-garuk kepala.

_Bukan melar lagi, tapi gembrot,_ batin Yuri.

"Kalian berdua cepat naik. Nanti kita lanjutkan ngobrolnya di dalam. Tidak enak bicara sambil berdiri begitu, kan?"

Mendengar tawaran barusan, Otabek dan Yuri langsung naik ke jok belakang.

"Ngomong-ngomong, boleh aku tahu nama kalian?" tanya Yuuri sambil menggas mobilnya perlahan-lahan.

"Namaku Otabek Altin. Kalau dia namanya Yuri Ni—"

Yuri langsung menginjak kaki Otabek keras-keras. Pemuda itu hanya meringis pelan.

"Plisetsky. Yuri Plisetsky," potong Yuri segera. Plisetsky adalah nama marga neneknya. Dia tidak mau orang ini curiga dia ada hubungan dengan Viktor Nikiforov. Yuri belum yakin sudah siap mengungkapkan identitasnya sebagai sang putra yang terpisah selama 15 tahun. Masih banyak pertanyaan yang mesti terjawab sebelum dia yakin untuk membuka jati dirinya.

"Altin… Kazakhstan?"

Otabek mengiyakan.

"Dan Plisetsky… Rusia?"

"Hm."

"Kalian sedang liburan?"

"Begitulah."

Setelah sepi beberapa saat, Yuuri melirik Yuri dari kaca spion mobil dan mendesah. Rusia. Tempat asal 'orang itu.'

_Dia sedang apa ya sekarang?_

"Baru kali ini ada turis asing datang kemari selain dia," bisiknya dengan suara yang makin lirih di akhir kalimat. Tanpa sadar dia terus memperhatikan pemuda pirang yang duduk di jok belakang mobilnya.

"Apa?" kata Yuri ketus begitu sadar sedang diperhatikan dari kaca spion.

Yuuri menggeleng. "Bukan apa-apa," ujarnya sambil tersenyum kecil.

Suasana hening kembali. Hanya suara derum pelan mobil yang mereka tumpangi dan bunyi ombak yang sesekali terdengar.

Selama sisa perjalanan, tidak ada yang melanjutkan bicara. Otabek sudah menyandarkan kepalanya ke pundak Yuri, tidur pulas. Selama di pesawat, Yuri-lah yang tidur dan saat terbangun, dia sudah bersandar di bahu Otabek yang terjaga di sepanjang jalan. _Ah, biarlah. Anggap saja ini balas budiku sudah menjadikan bahunya bantal saat di pesawat tadi._

Yuri memperhatikan ibunya dari belakang sambil berpikir serius. Selama ini dia pikir dia mirip ibunya karena jelas dia tidak mirip ayahnya, tapi ternyata dugaannya salah. Dibandingnya orang ini, dia jauh lebih mirip Viktor Nikiforov. Bagian mana dari dirinya yang sama dengan orang di balik kemudi itu? Dan bagaimana ayahnya bisa sampai jatuh cinta kepada orang segendut ini? Ah, tapi dia kan mantan _skater,_ jadi pasti dulunya dia tidak gendut. Apa dia mulai gendut setelah melahirkan? _Apa aya_ _h_ _meninggalkan orang itu lantaran badannya yang_ _jadi gendut_? Tapi dia tahu ayahnya bukan tipe orang yang meninggalkan orang yang dicintainya karena masalah berat badan mengingat dialah yang selalu menyuruh Yuri makan terus menerus dan bilang kalau berat badannya kurang berisi biarpun Yuri selalu mengingatkan bahwa dia harus menjaga berat badan demi _skating._

Groookk. Zzzz. Grrookk. Zzz.

Otabek mulai mengorok. Yuri menepuk jidatnya. _Ah, memalukan saja._

Tapi Yuuri hanya tertawa pelan mendengarnya. "Sepertinya temanmu lelah. Ah, kita sudah sampai, Yuri. Ngomong-ngomong, nama kita sama, ya? Benar-benar kebetulan yang luar biasa!"

_Kebetulan darimana?! Kenapa ayah sialan itu memberiku nama yang sama dengan nama orang ini, sih? Seperti tidak ada nama lain saja!_

Jauh di Rusia sana, Viktor yang masih menangis histeris tiba-tiba bersin.

* * *

Masih dalam keadaan setengah tidur, Otabek mengikuti dua Yuri masuk ke dalam penginapan sambil menyeret dua koper, miliknya sendiri dan milik Yuri.

"Selamat datang!"

Yuri kembali tercengang.

_Kenapa ada orang gendut lagi?! Dua orang, pula! Apa di negara ini punya tubuh gemuk adalah sesuatu yang wajar?!_

Bukan, nak. Bukan hanya di Jepang, kok. Kamunya aja yang kurang luas pergaulannya. Makanya jangan cuma gaul sama sesama _skater._

"Namaku Hiroko, nyonya penginapan ini!"

"Dan aku Toshiya, pemilik penginapan ini!"

"Hey, hey, Yuuri, mereka orang asing kan?! Iya, kan?!"

"Sudah lama kita tidak kedatangan tamu asing!"

"Nak, kalian datang darimana?"

"Sudah bisa minum sake, belum? Kalau sudah, ayo ngobrol denganku sambil minum-minum!"

"Ayah, ibu, mereka baru datang, jangan terlalu berlebihan begitu! Maafkan ayah dan ibuku, ya!" seru Yuuri yang berusaha sekuat tenaga menjaga orang tuanya tetap tenang.

_Ayah dan ibu? Jadi mereka berdua ini kakek dan nenekku?_ batin Yuri sambil memperhatikan Hiroko dan Toshiya lekat-lekat. _Hm, tidak mirip sama sekali juga denganku_ , pikirnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Dan terima kasih soal tawarannya tapi kami…"

"Aku mau minum sake."

Hening. Semua mata tertuju kepada Otabek Altin yang baru saja buka suara.

"Hei, kau masih belum cukup umur buat minum alkohol, kan?"

"Itu kan kalau di negaraku yang batas legalnya 21 tahun. Selama di Rusia, aku sudah sering minum alkohol."

"Tapi di Rusia kan memang tidak ada batasan untuk minum minuman keras!"

"Aku suka alkohol. Rasanya hangat."

"Kenapa kita jadi membicarakan soal alkohol, sih?!"

Pada akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk menjauhkan minuman keras dari dua pemuda asing itu dengan alasan mereka masih sekolah.

Dan karena sepertinya bahaya kalau Otabek dibiarkan minum. Entah firasat atau apa, semua orang setuju.

* * *

Yuri tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana caranya pria gemuk di hadapannya bisa membawa 2 koper besar nanti. Pasti bakal diseret dengan susah payah dan, entah kenapa rasanya dia agak penasaran, apa orang itu bakal jatuh menggelinding bersama koper sampai ujung gang kalau ditendang sedikiiit saja…?

"Tidak usah repot-repot. Kami bisa membawa koper kami sendiri ke kamar," kata Otabek saat Yuuri bersiap untuk mengangkat bawaan mereka.

Pupus sudah harapan Yurio melihat ibunya jatuh menggelinding.

"Eh, tapi ini termasuk bagian dari pelayanan di sini…"

Harapan Yuri mulai tumbuh kembali.

"Anggap saja sedikit balas budi telah memberi kami tumpangan dari Kyushu sampai ke sini."

Dan, yak, menghilang kembali.

Sambil sibuk menyumpahi sifat _gentleman_ Otabek yang terlalu berlebihan dalam hati (nggak, dia normal kok, kaunya saja yang kurang sopan), Yuri diam-diam memperhatikan sekitarnya. Penginapan ini tidak mewah tapi cukup luas dan terasa sekali suasana tradisionalnya. _Jadi di sini tempat ibuku tinggal dan tumbuh dewasa? Pantas saja mereka terlihat hangat dan dekat satu sama lain…_ batinnya sambil teringat rumahnya yang seringkali kosong dan dingin di Rusia. Bukannya dia tidak dekat dengan ayahnya, tapi tetap saja ada sesuatu yang membuat Yuri dan Viktor merasa asing satu sama lain. Seperti ada sesuatu yang kosong di antara mereka, seolah sesuatu yang seharusnya menjadi penghubung mereka hilang entah dimana…

Tanpa sadar mata Yuri terus menatap sosok belakang Yuuri sambil memikirkan hal tersebut.

"Ini kamar kalian. Atau kalian mau kamar terpisah?"

Yuri tersentak dari lamunannya dan sadar mereka tiba di depan kamar di ujung koridor lantai dua.

"Tidak, kami satu kamar saja."

Yuri langsung menengok ke arah sahabatnya dan menatapnya bingung. Dia tahu pemuda Kazakhstan itu tidak suka sekamar dengan siapapun. Bahkan di asrama pun dia bersikukuh ingin sekamar sendiri meskipun harus membayar biaya sewa kamar asrama penuh.

"Di sini, aku adalah penjagamu. Kalau kita beda kamar, entah apa yang akan terjadi nanti," gumamnya seolah tahu isi pikiran Yuri hanya dari raut wajahnya. Kata-kata barusan membuat urat nadi di dahi si pemuda Rusia berdenyut.

"Jangan perlakukan aku seperti anak kecil!"

* * *

"Baiklah. Kalau ada hal lain yang kalian butuhkan, bilang saja pada kami, ya!"

Setelah berkata demikian, Katsuki Yuuri menutup pintu kamar dan meninggalkan dua tamunya berdua saja. Yuri langsung membuka tasnya dan memasukkan bajunya asal ke dalam lemari. Otabek hanya bisa menghela nafas dan membantu temannya sebelum merapikan barang bawaannya sendiri.

"Hei, Yuri."

"Apa?"

"Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau lakukan di Jepang?"

Tangan yang sedang melipat celana jeans kontan membeku di udara. _Apa yang harus kujawab?_ pikirnya. Tapi dengan menyeret Otabek ke Jepang, berarti Yuri wajib membeberkan masalah ini ke Otabek.

"Otabek, jangan kaget, ya?"

"Memangnya ada apa?"

"Kau tahu kan aku selalu tinggal dengan ayahku?"

"Iya. Terus?"

"Aku ke Jepang karena ingin bertemu ibuku."

Otabek terdiam.

"Ibuku orang Jepang."

"Tapi wajahmu tidak menunjukkan keturunan Asia."

"Gen Eropa lebih kuat, Otabek. Setidaknya itu yang kubaca di internet."

"Oh, oke. Jadi kau kemari karena ibumu ada di daerah sini, begitu?"

Yuri hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. "Kau bertemu dengannya barusan," ujarnya sambil menunjuk pintu.

Otabek mengedip sekali. "Barusan? Siapa? Yang barusan ada di sana bukannya…"

"Katsuki Yuuri."

1 detik hening.

2 detik.

…

10 detik.

Suasana masih tetap hening.

"Hoi, Otabek."

"Jadi ayahmu yang sebenarnya adalah Katsuki Yuuri dan bukannya Viktor Nikiforov?"

"Viktor Nikiforov itu ayahku. Kan aku bilang ibu, ibuku. Katsuki Yuuri itu ibuku."

Otak Otabek masih menolak informasi ini.

"Jadi selama ini Katsuki Yuuri itu perempuan? Tapi dia mirip sekali laki-laki ya."

"Laki laki," ralat Yuri yang masih berusaha sabar menghadapi temannya yang mendadak tulalit.

"Eh, tapi laki-laki tidak hamil."

"Tapi Katsuki Yuuri bisa hamil dan aku adalah anak yang dilahirkannya," wajah Yuri super serius.

"Tidak mungkin."

"Tapi akte kelahiranku menyatakan kalau aku anak dari ayah, Viktor Nikiforov, dan ibu, Katsuki Yuuri."

"Pasti ada Katsuki Yuuri lain."

Siku empat di kepala Yuri akhirnya muncul.

"Memang kau pikir ada berapa banyak Katsuki Yuuri yang punya hubungan dengan ayahku, heh?! Hanya dia saja, kan?! Kau sendiri yang bilang ayahku pernah jadi pelatih dan _pair skater_ Katsuki Yuuri!"

"Kau mungkin anak yang di buang ke sungai dan karena mereka kasihan padamu, akta kelahiran itu dibuat."

Kepala Yuri mulai berasap. "Viktor Nikiforov dan Katsuki Yuuri itu orang tua biologisku!" serunya tertahan. Bahaya kalau sampai ada yang dengar percakapan ini. Tapi Otabek benar-benar mulai minta ditabok.

"Dengan bantuan rahim orang lain," Otabek masih tetap saja _denial_.

"Katsuki Yuuri mengandung sendiri diriku. Tidak ada bantuan dari orang lain."

"Kau kan belum lahir waktu itu, mana mungkin kau tahu. Ah, atau mungkin..."

_Oh my_ _G_ _od_! Ingin rasanya Yuri ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding. _Cobaan batin macam apa ini, Tuhan?!_

"Tidak mungkin salah! Kalau memang aku diadopsi atau pinjam rahim atau apapun, di akta pasti tertulis detilnya, dong!"

Ekspresi Otabek menunjukkan bahwa dia tetap tidak paham juga. Kalau ada jurang di dekatnya, mungkin Yuri sudah sudah terjun sambil berteriak.

"OKE, BIAR KUJELASKAN DETAILNYA. JADI VIKTOR DAN YUURI MELAKUKAN HUBUNGAN SEKS. AYAHKU MEMPENETRASI IBUKU. LALU AKU LAHIR KE DUNIA SETELAH SEMBILAN BULAN. SUDAH PAHAM SEKARANG?!"

"DARIMANA KAU BELAJAR BAHASA KOTOR SEPERTI ITU?!" teriak Otabek yang malah salah fokus ke pilihan kata sahabatnya.

Saat sedang ribut begitu, tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketukan pintu. Yuri dan Otabek terlonjak kaget sebelum mempersilakan siapapun yang mengetuk pintu untuk masuk. Lalu muncul kepala seseorang, Yuuri.

"Kalian mau makan apa? Sebentar lagi waktunya makan siang."

"Aku tidak lapar," jawab Yuri dan Otabek kompak.

Krruuukkk...

Namun suara perut mereka tidak bisa berbohong. Yuuri tersenyum melihatnya.

"Aku akan membuat makanan, jadi untuk sementara kalian mandi saja dulu. Di kamar mandi tiap-tiap kamar ada bak air panas yang terhubung langsung ke _rotenburo._ Jadi kalau kalian ingin mandi air panas tapi tidak nyaman dengan ruang terbuka atau kemungkinan mandi dengan orang asing, pakai saja bak itu," Yuuri menjelaskan sementara kedua tamunya hanya bisa manggut-manggut paham. Setelah tersenyum sekali lagi, putra tunggal pemilik Yuutopia itu keluar kamar dan kembali meninggalkan Yuri dan Otabek berdua saja di kamar.

_Tadi sepertinya aku mendengar namaku dan nama orang itu disebut-sebut…_

Yuuri menggelengkan kepala.

"Tidak mungkin, ah, aku pasti salah dengar. Pasti yang mereka bicarakan tadi itu orang lain."

* * *

Yuri dan Otabek memutuskan untuk mandi di kamar mandi yang ada di kamar mereka. Untungnya bak mandinya cukup luas, jadi mereka bisa mandi bersamaan. Mereka sudah terlalu penat untuk menunggu yang lain mandi duluan. Tapi walaupun mandi bersama, mereka duduk sejauh mungkin satu sama lain dan saling memunggungi.

"Yuri, soal ibumu..."

"Aku tidak mau membahasnya lagi."

"Bukan, bukan yang tadi. Aku merasa tidak enak saat pertama menyebut ibumu beruang _gr_ _itzly._ "

Yuri menoleh mendengar Otabek terdengar begitu serius. "Aku malah menyebutnya babi," ujarnya sambil nyengir.

Mereka berdua tersenyum mengingat kejadian tadi pagi. Dalam hati, Yuri merasa lega suasana diantara mereka berdua mulai mencair.

"Aku pikir aku tidak akan pernah melihat wajah ibuku." Yuri mulai bercerita. "Ayah selalu mengalihkan pembicaraan setiap kali aku bertanya soal ibu, makanya aku sempat berpikir dia sudah mati. Kalau memang dia sudah mati, setidaknya aku mau melihat makamnya. Tapi syukurlah dia masih hidup."

Hening sejenak.

"Aku tidak tahu mereka berpisah karena apa. Kalau aku bisa membawa ibuku pulang, ayah pasti tidak akan sedih lagi. Kau tahu kan kalau hubunganku dengannya tidak begitu mulus, tapi aku selalu ingin dia bahagia. Aku merasa kasihan setiap kali melihat ekspresi sedihnya setiap aku menanyakan soal ibuku."

Otabek beringsut mendekat dan mengusap kepala sahabatnya dengan lembut. "Kau anak yang baik, Yuri," ujarnya sungguh-sungguh. Yuri tertawa pelan mendengarnya.

"Benarkah?"

Sepanjang sisa waktu yang mereka habiskan di bak mandi, Yuri melamun dan Otabek memutuskan untuk membiarkan Yuri sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri dan menikmati pemandian air panas pertamanya dalam diam.

* * *

_Sedang apa ya dia sekarang_ _?_ batin Yuri yang tiba-tiba terpikir ayahnya setelah selesai mandi.

Setelah hidup bersama Viktor Nikiforov selama 15 tahun, Yuri tahu pasti kalau ayahnya itu kemungkinan besar sedang menangis histeris. Ralat, MASIH menangis histeris. Ya, betul, setelah lebih dari 12 jam semenjak mereka berpisah di bandara, Viktor Nikiforov masih menangisinya saat ini. Dia memang sensitif, atau, Yuri lebih suka menyebutnya begini, _drama king_ sejati.

_Semoga setidaknya dia tidak menangis di bandara._

Setelah berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri selama beberapa menit, Yuri memutuskan untuk mencoba menelepon kakeknya untuk mengecek keadaan. Setelah beberapa saat, telepon diseberang sana akhirnya diangkat.

"Halo, Kakek."

" _Yuri_ _!"_

"Kakek, boleh aku minta tolong kakek untuk melihat keadaan ayah? Kemungkinan sih saat ini dia sudah ada di rumah. Aku khawatir..."

" _Yurat_ _chkaaaa!_ _Huwa_ _aaaa!"_ Terdengar suara orang menangis histeris dari seberang sana. Oke.

"Oh baiklah, ternyata kakek sudah ada bersama ayah," gumamnya datar. Dugaannya tepat.

"Yuri, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Semalam Yakov menelepon untuk memintaku menemani Viktor. Dia bilang, sepulang dari bandara, sepanjang perjalanan Viktor histeris dan hampir membuatnya gila. Yakov tidak tahan bersama dengannya lebih lama lagi," jelas si kakek panjang lebar. Yuri hanya bisa _sweat drop_ mendengarnya. _Ayah satu itu benar-benar hobi menyusahkan orang lain._

_Tapi karena aku penyebabnya, aku tidak bisa protes, sih…_

Yuri menjelaskan kapada sang kakek tentang apa yang sedang ia lakukan kecuali soal ibunya. Dia hanya bilang ada sesuatu yang harus dia lakukan di Jepang yang berhubungan dengan ayahnya.

"Jadi begitulah. Aku tidak bisa pulang untuk sementara waktu. Kalau urusanku di sini sudah selesai, nanti aku pasti pulang," katanya setelah menjelaskan situasi saat ini panjang lebar.

" _Baiklah. Kau pergi dengan teman_ _K_ _azakhmu itu?_ _"_

"Iya."

" _Syukurlah. Dia bisa diandalkan. Kakek lega kau tidak berbuat bodoh seperti pergi sendiri."_

Yuri langsung terdiam. Kalau kakeknya tahu dia hampir pergi sendirian, bisa habis dimarahi dia. Jadi otomatis dia putuskan untuk diam saja.

"P, pokoknya kakek tidak usah khawatir. Aku akan pulang secepatnya. Tolong jaga ayah untukku."

" _Baiklah._ _"_

Telepon ditutup. Yuri menghela nafas lega. Setidaknya satu masalah sudah lepas dari beban pikirannya.

Pintu kembali diketuk. Suara Yuuri kembali terdengar dari luar kamar.

"Makanan sudah siap."

Setelah membuka pintu geser, Yuuri membawakan nampan berisi mangkok yang isinya masih mengepul ke dalam ruangan sebelum membawa nampan lain berisi minuman dan kue-kue tradisional Jepang.

Aroma makanan memancing Otabek keluar dari ruang ganti dan baik dia maupun Yuri nyaris meneteskan air liur mencium aroma makanan yang ada dalam mangkok.

"Makanan apa ini?" tanya Yuri sambil menelan ludah.

"Ini makanan andalan penginapan ini, sekaligus kesukaanku, _katsudon_. Semoga kalian suka."

Yuri, dengan agak hati-hati, menyendok makanan di hadapannya dan mulai makan.

"!"

"Bagaimana?" tanya Yuuri yang agak deg-degan menunggu reaksi tamunya.

" _Vkusno!_ "

Wajah Yuri berbinar-binar begitu suapan pertama menyentuh lidahnya.

_Cnut!_

Dada Yuuri berdenyut nyeri melihat reaksi pemuda Rusia di hadapannya sama persis dengan reaksi _orang itu_ saat pertama kali makan _katsudon._

_Bodoh,_ Yuuri langsung mengomeli dirinya sendiri.

Sementara itu, melihat reaksi sahabatnya yang lumayan pilih-pilih makanan, Otabek tanpa ragu lagi ikut makan dan, bagi orang yang kenal baik dirinya, wajah datar Otabek jelas menunjukkan kebahagiaan tiada tara saat ini.

"...Don... tsudon."

Yuuri, yang masih tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri, sama sekali tidak mendengar panggilan Yuri.

"Oi, _katsudon_!"

Deg! Jantung Yuuri serasa mau lompat dari rongga dadanya mendengar si pemuda pirang berteriak tepat di telinga kirinya.

"Tambah. Kau juga mau tambah, kan, Otabek?"

Otabek hanya mengacungkan jempol lalu mengacungkan 3 jari.

"Oh, baiklah. Tunggu sebentar," ujar Yuuri sambil keluar kamar untuk mengambil makanan tambahan.

_Tunggu dulu, katsudon itu maksudnya aku?!_

* * *

Setelah Otabek dan Yuri selesai makan, mereka berdua tertidur karena kekenyangan.

"Mereka makannya banyak juga ya," gumam Yuuri sambil melihat tumpukan mangkok yang tadinya berisi _katsudon_ yang kini menumpuk di meja.

"Yuuri, kenapa mereka ketiduran di meja begitu?" tanya Mari yang ikut Yuuri ke kamar dua orang itu untuk membantu mengangkut piring kotor.

"Sepertinya mereka kelelahan," jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

Setelah dia dan Mari membereskan piring-piring kotor tersebut, Yuuri kembali dari dapur dan menyelimuti dua tamu mudanya.

Saat sedang menyelimuti Yuri, tanpa sengaja tangannya menyentuh rambut si pemuda pirang. "Halus sekali," gumamnya sambil membelai kepala orang yang entah kenapa mengingatkannya kepada orang Rusia lain yang dulu amat dikenalnya. _Aneh, kenapa anak ini mengingatkanku padanya ya? Padahal mereka sama sekali tidak mirip. Apa hanya karena mereka sama-sama orang Rusia?_

"Ah, sedang apa kau sekarang, Viktor?"

* * *

Jauh di dalam memori dua orang yang masih bersatu dalam jiwa, namun terpisah dalam wujud raga…

Sebuah melodi mengalun merdu. Tangan saling bertaut. Sepasang kaki meluncur di atas cermin dingin yang memantulkan bayang-bayang buram dua insan yang menarikan isi hati mereka.

.

.

.

_Tetaplah ada di didekatku, jangan pergi_

_Aku takut kehilangan dirimu…_

_._

_._

_._

_**Bersambung...** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akhirnya inget juga cara update chapter di AO3!


	4. The Cat's Journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sang pemuda kucing tersesat. Ayahnya mengajarinya ajaran yang lumayan sesat.
> 
> CELAKALAH KALIAN YANG MENUNGGU CHAPTER 5! *gua males ngedit sumpah*

**Fault**

_Author: charmingloki_

_Beta reader dan co author: minamishiho_

_Disclaimer: Yuuri on Ice milik MAPPA, Mitsurou Kubo, dan Tadashi Hiramatsu._

_Tidak ada yang diambil untuk keuntungan pribadi._

_Hanya memenuhi asupan belaka._

_Brokolo gara-gara Yuuri on ice udah abis._

_Entah kapan season 2 nya._

_Dan kemungkinan karakternya OOC._

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Cat's Journey  
**

_St. Petersburg Ice Rink, Rusia, Tahun 20XX_

"Yakov."

Pelatih _skater_ yang kadang lelah dengan hidupnya itu pura-pura tidak mendengar panggilan mantan muridnya yang paling menyusahkan sedunia barusan. Dia sedang sibuk menulis laporan perkembangan para murid dan sama sekali tidak punya waktu menanggapi apapun masalah yang sedang dibawa Vitya saat ini.

"Hei, Yakov."

_Tidak dengar, tidak dengar, tidak dengar..._

"YAKOV!"

Siku empat muncul di kepala sang pelatih bernasib nista. Yakov benar-benar tidak tahan ingin mengusir pria bersurai _platinum blonde_ itu sejauh mungkin. "PULANG SANA!"

Pria di depannya memanyunkan bibir. "Tidak mau. Di rumah aku kesepian."

"Kau tidak lihat aku sibuk?!"

"Temani aku minum," pintanya dengan nada merajuk bak anak kecil.

"Kalau mau minum, hubungi temanmu yang lain saja. Aku sibuk!"

"Aku kan tidak punya teman."

"Chris?"

"Dia sedang pulang ke Swiss."

"Yang lain?"

"... Kau meledekku ya, Yakov? Temanku kan hanya dia saja."

"Maksudnya teman yang mau meladeni kebiasaan main-mainmu, begitu?"

Viktor hanya nyengir kuda. Yakov _facepalm._

Beberapa saat kemudian, wajah Viktor mendadak murung. "Aku merindukan Yuratchka," desahnya.

"Vitya—"

"Kalau kau tidak mau menemaniku minum, ya sudah. Mungkin sebentar lagi Yuri akan banyak punya adik."

Viktor melirik Yakov dengan tatapan mengancam. Sorot matanya seolah mengatakan, _'Jika kau tidak menemaniku, kau tidak akan tahu bahaya apa yang akan kutimbulkan saat mabuk_ _._ _Dan aku pastikan kau akan terseret ke dalam masalah yang aku buat nanti.'_

* * *

Banyak orang bilang Yakov adalah orang beruntung, bisa melatih jenius seperti Viktor Nikiforov, namun dia sendiri menganggap takdir yang membuatnya mengenal sang mantan pahlawan nasional Rusia itu sebagai suatu kesialan. Meskipun Viktor berbakat, dia adalah rajanya pembuat masalah. Sifat Viktor yang suka seenaknya terkadang (oke, sering kali) membuat Yakov naik darah. Terlebih saat mabuk. Viktor yang sedang mabuk berat akan mencium siapa saja yang ada di sekitarnya tanpa pandang bulu. Ya, benar, siapa saja. Yakov termasuk salah satu korbannya. Kebiasaan ini makin parah sejak Yuratchka lahir.

" _Yuri_ _,_ _aku merindukanmu."_

" _Yuri, aku mencintaimu."_

Dan kemudian Viktor yang sedang mabuk akan menangis sambil memeluk orang terdekatnya sampai tertidur.

'Yuri, Yuri, Yuri,' satu kata itu selalu diucapkan Viktor saat mabuk. Yakov tidak habis pikir mengapa dia sebegitu cintanya kepada putra satu-satunya itu. Padahal meskipun cantik dan luar biasa berbakat, Yuri Nikiforov cuma bocah kurang ajar yang tidak kalah merepotkan dari ayahnya.

Yakov tidak tahu kalau 'Yuri' yang dia panggil selagi mabuk bukanlah nama putranya, tetapi nama belahan jiwanya yang kini berada di belahan dunia berbeda.

* * *

Seperti banyak kali sebelumnya, Yakov terpaksa menuruti ajakan Viktor. Saat ini mereka berdua sedang berada di bar langganan mereka.

"Kalau kau sampai mabuk berat, akan kupastikan besok kau akan mengambang di laut."

Viktor terkekeh. "Aku tidak akan mabuk. Tenang saja. Ah~ Yuracthka, ayah kangeeen," gumamnya sambil merebahkan kepala di konter bar. Yakov merasa sedikit kasihan padanya. Belum pernah dia berpisah selama ini dengan Yuri.

"Kau sudah menghubungi Yuri?" tanya Yakov sambil menyodorkan gelasnya ke arah bartender. Tak lama kemudian, pria Itali berkumis tebal itu menyodorkan segelas _Black Russian_ ke arah sang pelatih legendaris.

Viktor menggoyang gelas koktail berisi _screwdriver-_ nya sambil menerawang. "Dengan kepribadiannya yang seperti itu, dia tidak akan mengangkat teleponnya."

"Memangnya dia tidak bilang akan pergi kemana tepatnya?"

"Dia hanya meninggalkan surat yang isinya hanya bilang kalau dia akan kembali sebelum semester baru dimulai. Tidak bilang akan kemana."

Yakov mengerutkan dahi mendengar jawaban barusan. "Tapi aku heran kenapa Yuri pergi ke Jepang. Kupikir kalau dia mau main ke luar negeri, pasti dia akan ke Kazakhtan, mengingat sahabatnya berasal dari negara itu," ujarnya sambil lalu. Namun herannya, Viktor langsung duduk tegak mendengar hal ini.

"Jepang?" tanyanya dengan ekspresi super serius. _Ada apa dengannya?_

"Waktu kita kejar, gerbang keberangkatan yang dimasuki oleh Yuri dan temannya itu tujuan Jepang, kan?"

Deg!

Perasaan Viktor jadi tidak enak.

Jepang.

Semua ingatan Viktor tentang kejadian sebelumnya mulai berputar.

Perubahan sikap Yuri yang suka bengong dan tidak fokus saat Viktor bicara dengannya.

Dan… amplop itu!

Wajah Yuri berubah tegang saat Viktor melihatnya memegang amplop itu.

_Ternyata waktu itu dia sudah membacanya._

Viktor berdiri tiba-tiba dan menggebrak konter bar. Keringat dingin membasahi dahinya.

"Vitya, ada apa?"

"Aku harus pulang, Yakov!"

Viktor mengambil mantelnya dan melesat pergi. Yakov hanya bisa bengong dibuatnya.

"Vitya! Oi, Vitya!"

Viktor sama sekali tidak menengok seolah sama sekali tidak mendengar panggilan mantan pelatihnya itu.

"VIKTOR NIKIFOROV, KEMBALI KESINI SEKARANG JUGA! KAU BELUM BAYAR MINUMANMU!"

Tapi yang dipanggil sudah hilang dari pandangan.

Lagi-lagi dia dikerjai Viktor yang meninggalkannya sendirian tanpa menaruh uang sepeserpun.

Dan Viktor memesan minuman yang paling mahal di bar itu!

* * *

Setelah beberapa hari di Hasetsu, Yuri mulai merasa bosan.

Setiap hari kerjanya hanya mengerjai Yuuri saja. Menambah cucian kotor, sengaja menyenggol ember sehingga airnya tumpah saat Yuuri hampir selesai mengepel, dan masih banyak lagi. Memang kekanakan, sih. Dia pikir Yuuri akan menunjukkan sifat aslinya kalau ditindas (meskipun penindasannya selevel bocah TK), tapi nyatanya Yuuri hanya tersenyum dan tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa dia akan marah ataupun murka. Yuri jadi merasa dirinya seperti ibu tiri yang jahat kepada Cinderella. Otabek malah mulai memanggil ibunya itu Yuurella.

Kerjaan lain yang dia lakukan hanya jalan-jalan dengan Otabek. Hampir seluruh tempat di Hasetsu sudah mereka kunjungi. Dan karena Yuri selalu kalap saat melihat barang yang berbau macan, harimau, singa, atau kucing, uang yang dia punya pun mulai menipis. Dia sadar harus menyisakan uang untuk pulang ke negaranya nanti. Biarpun Otabek dengan senang hati akan meminjamkan uang jika dia minta, tapi Yuri ogah karena gengsinya yang tinggi.

Saat sedang berkutat dengan lamunannya, dia melihat Yuuri sedang memakai jaket untuk keluar rumah. Hampir saja dia bertanya kemana, tapi pada akhirnya hanya menatap tanpa berkata apapun. Sadar ditatap, Yuuri menoleh.

"Kau mau ikut ke _ice rink_? Aku mau pergi melatih anak-anak."

Hari itu masih pukul 7 pagi dan Yuri memang tidak ada rencana apapun. Tapi dia gengsi.

"Aku mau tidur seharian."

"Begitu."

"Tapi bukankah kita sudah lama tidak latihan?"

Tiba-tiba suara terdengar suara familier tepat di telinga kanannya. Yuri terlonjak kaget melihat Otabek yang entah sejak kapan sudah ada di sebelahnya. Pemuda asal Kazakhstan itu memasang wajah datarnya yang biasa sambil menatap Nikiforov muda lurus-lurus.

"Sejak kapan kau ada di sana?!" seru Yuri sambil mengusap-usap tengkuknya. Bulu kuduknya sampai berdiri semua saking kagetnya. Di belakangnya, Yuuri mati-matian menahan tawa melihat adegan di hadapannya, namun saat Yuri berbalik karena mendengar suara dengusan tawa, wajahnya kembali polos seolah tanpa dosa.

"Sejak kira-kira 10 menit lalu."

"Lalu kenapa tidak bilang apa-apa dari tadi?!"

"Ayo kita ke _ice rink._ "

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku barusan, hoi! Hoi! Otabek!"

* * *

_Lima belas menit dan serentetan pertengkaran tidak penting kemudian…_

"Lihat, lihat, warna matanya biru!"

"Bukan, ah! Hijau!"

"Eh, bukannya dua-duanya? Lihat, tuh!"

"Benar, benar!"

Yuri benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau anak Jepang bakal seberisik ini. Begitu sampai di _ice rink_ , dia langsung jadi pusat perhatian karena warna mata yang hijau kebiruan dan rambut pirang.

"Kakak cantik, kakak cantik, kakak dari luar negeri, ya?"

"Jangan panggil aku cantik! Aku laki-laki!"

Selain cantik, masih banyak sebutan _absurd_ lain yang diberikan murid-murid Yuuri kepadanya. Ada yang menyebutnya kakak peri, kakak malaikat, kakak peri yang seperti malaikat, kakak peri iblis (karena Yuri tadi membentak mereka), dan lain sebagainya. Bahkan ada sebutan yang lebih aneh lagi:

' _Kakak peri malaikat yang cantik seperti iblis'._

Maksudnya apa, coba?

"Ayo kita mulai latihan."

Yuri menarik napas lega begitu anak-anak itu dipanggil karena mereka semua langsung berkumpul di hadapan Yuuri dan lepas darinya. Kalau dilihat lagi, usia mereka tidak ada yang lebih dari 8 tahun. Dan semuanya mengikuti instruksi dengan patuh.

Tiba-tiba Yuri teringat masa-masa saat dia baru memulai _figure skating._ Ah, jadi kangen…

Tanpa sadar, lama-kelamaan dia sibuk memperhatikan Yuuri. Dia guru yang baik. Instruksinya jelas dan dia sabar menghadapi anak-anak yang terkadang kelewat semangat. Bukan kelihatan seperti tipe yang tidak suka anak kecil.

_Tapi kenapa dia meninggalkanku?_

Saat sedang melamun begitu, tiba-tiba...

" _Sensei,_ kasih lihat _jump,_ dong!"

Hah?

"Iya, _sensei_! Aku mau lihat _triple salchow_!"

"Eh? Kemarin kan sudah! _Flying sit spin_ saja, _sensei_!"

Memangnya bisa? Dengan badan segendut itu?

"Haha, iya deh."

BENERAN MAU DILAKUKAN?!

Yuri kelihatan syok melihat Yuuri benar-benar ambil posisi di tengah _rink_. Otabek yang sedang pemanasan langsung meluncur ke sebelah sahabatnya itu dan berbisik, "Dia mau melakukan apa?"

"Mau _skating,_ katanya."

"Memangnya bisa?"

"Aku juga berpikir begitu."

Yuuri tersenyum kepada murid-muridnya. "Kali ini khusus deh, karena kalian naik podium di kompetisi daerah baru-baru ini…"

Wow, ternyata anak-anak ini hebat juga.

"… _sensei_ akan _perform_ satu program."

Seisi _rink_ langsung heboh. Yuri dan Otabek cengo.

"Yuu-chan, lagu nomor 46, ya!" seru Yuuri ke arah _booth_ pengurus.

"Oke, Yuuri-kun!" sahut suara seorang wanita dari _speaker._

Dan beberapa saat kemudian, bunyi denting piano mulai bergaung di seluruh ruangan.

_Yuri on Ice._

Untuk ukuran orang bertubuh besar, bukan, bahkan untuk ukuran orang bertubuh biasa sekalipun, Yuuri bergerak dengan sangat anggun di atas es. Seluruh tubuhnya seolah menyatu dengan musik. Tangan, kaki, pinggang, leher, semua terkoreografi dengan sempurna. Dan _step sequence_ nya _-_ lah aspek yang paling luar biasa dari segalanya.

Katsuki Yuuri terlihat sangat indah saat dia meluncur di atas es.

Seketika Yuri paham salah satu alasan mengapa ayahnya jatuh cinta kepada orang ini.

* * *

Sekitar pukul 1 siang, Yuuri menghentikan latihan.

"Kita istirahat dulu, ya. Kita lanjutkan setelah makan siang."

"Baik, _Sensei_!"

Anak-anak mengambil kotak makan yang dibawa oleh Yuko, si pengurus arena _skating,_ dengan ribut. Yuuri hanya menatap mereka sambil tertawa lemah. Sungguh, biarpun staminanya diatas rata-rata untuk ukuran orang seumurannya, dia tetap tidak kuat menghadapi para murid yang punya stamina berkali-kali lipat lebih banyak secara terus-menerus.

Yuko memberikan satu kotak makan masing-masing untuk Yuri dan Otabek.

"Semoga kalian suka," kata Yuko sambil tersenyum pada Yuri sebelum membantu mendisplinkan anak-anak yang semakin beringas.

_Tidak ada yang lebih mengerikan daripada makhluk yang sedang kelaparan, termasuk anak-anak yang pipisnya saja belum lurus,_ pikir Yuri sambil membuka bekal makanan yang diberikan barusan.

_Katsudon?!_

_Pasti pesan dari penginapan Yuuri._ Yuri sudah hapal betul dengan masakan andalan Yuutopia itu karena dia hampir tiap hari makan itu beberapa hari belakangan ini. Axel, Lutz, dan, Loop, anak kembar 3 nya Yuko duduk di belakang Yuri sambil asyik ngobrol.

"Di belakang kastil es ini katanya ada *kucing Iriomote."

_Dziiing!_

Kuping Yuri langsung menajam beberapa kali lipat dari biasanya begitu mendengar kata kucing.

"Eh, bukannya itu hanya ada di daerah Iriomote saja? Mana mungkin sampai Hasetsu."

"Beneran ada, kok! Katanya kemarin anak kelas sebelah melihatnya."

Tanpa sadar, Yuri menoleh ke belakang. Si kembar ikut menoleh ke arahnya.

"Tertarik?" Goda salah satu dari mereka sambil nyengir jahil.

"Tidak."

Dasar Tsundere.

Setelah menatap Yuri selama beberapa detik dengan ekspresi tidak percaya, tiga orang itu melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka.

"Katanya motifnya seperti macan tutul."

"Hei, kucing Iriomote tidak bermotif! Seluruh bulunya cokelat polos! Kalau ada motifnya, itu cuma kucing hutan biasa!"

"Tapi yang ini ada motifnya."

"Berarti itu bukan kucing Iriomote."

Dan akhirnya mereka berdebat apa itu kucing Iriomote atau bukan. Di lain pihak, Yuri sudah tidak begitu memperhatikan lagi pembicaraan mereka. Pikirannya mulai menerawang.

Setelah makan siang selesai, latihan dilanjutkan kembali, namun pikiran Yuri sudah tidak fokus ke latihan dan malah ke kucing Iriomote. Otabek yang melihat Yuri bengong menepuk pundaknya dan membuat si peri Rusia terlonjak kaget.

"Apa kau kurang sehat? Kuperhatikan, sejak selesai makan siang tadi kau terus melamun," ujarnya dengan nada dan ekspresi yang, bagi orang yang kenal betul dia, jelas khawatir.

"Ah, tidak, aku hanya kebanyakan makan. Mm, aku mau ke toilet sebentar, ya. Bilang sama _katsudon_ kalau dia tanya aku pergi ke mana. Tolong jaga tasku sekalian!"

Dan tanpa menunggu jawaban Otabek, Yuri langsung keluar dari _ice rink_.

Sahabatnya yang berwajah datar hanya bisa bengong.

"Memangnya ada toilet di luar?"

Sementara itu, Yuri sibuk mengingat-ingat pembicaraan si kembar tiga tadi. "Kalau tidak salah, tadi mereka bilang kucing Iriomote ada di belakang kastil es kan?" gumamnya yang jelas tidak mendengar perdebatan kalau ada kemungkinan kucing yang tadi dibicarakan bukan kucing Iriomote.

Ternyata di belakang kastil es adalah lahan luas yang ditumbuhi semak belukar dan pepohonan rindang, mirip hutan. Dan untungnya, ada jalan setapaknya. Walaupun kelihatan agak seram meskipun masih tengah hari, Yuri sudah dengan bulat hati memutuskan untuk pergi sebentar mencari kucing Iriomote. Dia tengsin bilang ke Otabek karena takut dianggap anak kecil karena kelewat semangat ingin melihat kucing.

_Lihat saja, aku akan membawa kucing langka itu pulang._

* * *

_Beberapa jam kemudian…_

"Pus... Pus... Meong."

Yuri celingukan mencari kucing, tapi sudah hampir dua jam dia disini, tidak ada tanda-tandanya sama sekali. "Apa ketiga kembar itu mengada-ngada?"

Matahari masih terlihat cukup terang tapi di kedalaman hutan, suasananya cukup mencekam. Hanya suara-suara hewan asing saling sahut-menyahut, membuat keadaan sekitar makin menyeramkan. Tapi bukan Yuri Nikiforov namanya kalau sifatnya tidak kepala batu.

"Akan kutemukan kau, kucing sialan! Lihat saja nanti!"

Dan Yuri masuk lebih dalam lagi sambil masih memanggil-manggil kucing itu.

* * *

Sementara itu, Otabek yang masih ada di _ice rink_ mulai mencemaskan temannya yang tidak balik-balik juga dari kamar mandi. Awalnya dia kira Yuri sembelit, tapi masa iya ada orang sembelit sampai dua jam di kamar mandi?

Dia melirik jam tangannya untuk yang mungkin keseratus kalinya dengan panik. Jam 4. Sudah dua jam sejak Yuri bilang mau ke kamar mandi. Otabek mulai berpikir yang tidak-tidak. _Apa Yuri pingsan di kamar mandi?_

Dengan perasaan cemas yang makin bertambah seiring waktu berjalan, si pemuda Kazakhstan memutuskan untuk mengecek semua toilet di sekitar, namun pencariannya berujung tanpa hasil. Dia bahkan mengecek toilet perempuan karena sempat berpikir mungkin temannya salah masuk toilet tapi tetap tidak ada juga.

"Kemana kau, Yuri?" Gumamnya yang menyesal tidak menemani saat dia pergi tadi, padahal dia sudah memutuskan untuk jadi penjaga sahabatnya itu selama ada di negara asing ini.

Melihat wajah Otabek yang panik saat kembali ke _ice rink_ , Yuuri bertanya, "Ada apa? Yuri belum kembali juga dari toilet?"

"Aku baru saja mencarinya di semua toilet sekitar sini, tapi dia tidak ada dimanapun."

"Mungkin sudah pulang. Coba kau telepon dia."

"Baiklah."

Nada sambung terdengar satu kali.

Dua kali.

Tiga kali.

" _Nomor yang anda hubungi sedang berada di luar jangkauan. Cobalah beberapa saat lagi."_

Berada di luar jangkauan? Tidak ada sinyal? Memang sih sinyal di daerah ini tidak sekencang di penginapan, tapi tetap saja masih ada sinyal.

Memangnya Yuri sedang ada di mana sekarang sampai nomornya bisa ada di luar jangkauan?

* * *

_Lagi-lagi, beberapa jam kemudian…_

Yuri lelah. Kucing yang dia cari tidak ada dimanapun. Saat ada suara gemerisik semak-semak yang dia pikir adalah suara yang menunjukkan keberadaan kucing Iriomote, ternyata yang ada hanyalah hewan kaki seribu sepanjang 20 senti dan berdiameter 1 senti.

_Memangnya ini hutan Amazon!_ Batinnya sambil sibuk mencari ranting panjang untuk melempar si kaki seribu jauh-jauh.

Sejak melihat itu, Yuri jadi agak parno setiap kali mengecek semak-semak.

Dia tidak tahu tepatnya jam berapa sekarang karena ponselnya mati beberapa menit lalu, tapi jelas hari sudah sangat sore. Kalau beberapa jam lalu suasana sudah mulai mencekam, saat ini levelnya sudah sampai di agak mengerikan. Ditambah lagi suara hewan-hewan entah apa itu semakin sering terdengar, membuat jantungnya mencelos nyaris sepanjang waktu.

Sejak keadaan sekitar mulai semakin gelap, sudah beberapa kali Yuri berpikir untuk menyerah saja kembali ke _ice rink_ , tapi jalan setapak yang dia ikuti tadi sudah menghilang. Hanya pepohonan dan semak belukar lebat yang terlihat. Namun dia berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak panik. Hanya balik badan dan mengikuti jalan sebelumnya saja, kan?

Dengan pikiran seperti itu, Yuri terus berjalan. Dia menembus semak dan melewati pepohonan, tapi setelah lama berjalan, tetap tidak ada tanda bangunan atau kastil es di depannya. Perlahan-lahan, rasa panik mulai memenuhi dadanya. Hutan di sekitarnya terlihat semakin lebat. Matahari sudah terbenam.

Situasi ini membuat Yuri teringat salah satu film yang pernah dia tonton ayahnya. Ayahnya suka sekali film horor, terutama film horor Jepang, dan dia selalu menyeret Yuri untuk nonton bersamanya. Salah satu film yang mereka tonton berjudul 'The Forest', dimana tokoh utamanya tersesat dan terus berputar di hutan karena ulah hantu _Yurei_.

Dan _setting_ hutannya sama persis dengan pemandangan di sekitarnya saat ini.

Yuri bergidik ngeri.

Tapi saat dia mencoba untuk tetap kalem, terdengar suara lolongan anjing dan burung hantu yang saling bersahutan. _Itu pasti hanya suara imajiner di dalam kepalaku_ , batin Yuri yang ketakutan, berusaha setengah mati untuk menenangkan diri tapi gagal total dengan sangat epik.

Tiba-tiba dia teringat salah satu perkataan ayahnya:

" _Kalau kau sedang terpojok ketakutan, coba kau rapalkan mantra ini. Siapapun yang mendengar pasti akan ketakutan."_

Begitulah kata sang ayah sambil tersenyum lebar.

Yuri berusaha mengingat-ingat mantranya. Dia pikir, selain untuk orang lain, mungkin mantra ini juga mempan untuk hantu.

Setelah menarik napas dalam-dalam…

"*OCHINKU SANGAT BESAR! SIAPA YANG MELIHAT PASTI KETAKUTAN! PERHATIKAN BAIK-BAIK, OKE? LALALALA~"

Sungguh Yuri tidak tahu artinya karena dia mengucapkannya dalam bahasa Jepang.

Dan dia sama sekali tidak sadar saat ini dia sedang dikerjai ayahnya sendiri.

* * *

Otabek masih saja mencoba menelpon Yuri sambil berkeliling. Masih sama, hanya mesin penjawab telepon. Dia mulai berpikir kalau ada kemungkinan Yuri diculik. Tapi siapa yang menculiknya? _Yuri's Angel?_ Mana mungkin _Yuri's Angel_ tahu dia ada di sini? Tapi bisa saja, sih, mengingat mereka agak anarkis. Otabek saja sudah beberapa kali menyelamatkan Yuri saat dia dikejar-kejar fansnya yang kadang agak abnormal itu.

"Sudah ketemu?" Yuuri yang ikut mencari di arah berlawanan bertanya pada Otabek saat mereka bertemu kembali di halaman. Otabek menggeleng.

"Bagaimana kalau kita lapor polisi saja?" Si pemuda Kazahstan menyarankan.

"Coba saja kita cari dulu sebentar lagi. Kalau sampai tengah malam belum ketemu, kita baru lapor polisi," Yuko menyarankan. Yuuri dan Takeshi yang dipanggil untuk membantu mengangguk setuju.

Otabek menggigit bibirnya dengan cemas. Di lain pihak, Yuuri merasa tak kalah cemas. Entah kenapa saat memikirkan ada kemungkinan dia tidak bisa lagi bertemu dengan pemuda pirang asal Rusia itu, hatinya mencelos.

Saat para orang dewasa sibuk membicarakan rute pencarian berikutnya…

"Tidak mungkin kan dia mencari kucing Iriomote?" kata salah satu dari si kembar tiga.

"Kucing Iriomote?"

"Tadi siang kakak cantik itu mendengar kami membicarakannya. Eeeh… tidak mungkin kan dia mencarinya?"

Oh, sangat mungkin. Otabek jelas ingat kalau Yuri sangat menyukai hal-hal yang berbau kucing atau semacamnya.

_Dasar bodoh._

"Di mana tempat kucing itu?"

"Katanya sih ada di belakang kastil es. Di hutan belakang."

Hutan dan kegelapan. Bukan kombinasi yang bagus. Otabek langsung pucat pasi.

"Yuri itu tidak bisa membedakan jalan. Dia sering tersesat, terlebih kalau sedang bengong. Sial, aku lengah."

Setelah berkata demikian, Otabek langsung lari ke arah hutan di belakang kastil es. Yuuri meminjam senter Yuko dan mengikat tali sepatunya kencang-kencang.

"Aku akan ikut dengannya. Kalian tunggu disini kalau-kalau Yuri kembali. Segera hubungi aku kalau dia sudah pulang."

Semua orang yang ada di sana mengangguk sambil menatap punggung Yuuri yang berlari menyusul Otabek.

* * *

Sementara itu, jauh di dalam hutan, suara Yuri jadi serak karena kebanyakan merapalkan mantra sesat dari Viktor. Ponsel yang ada di sakunya dikeluarkan. Dia mencoba menyalakan ponselnya yang mati untuk menerangi hutan yang sudah gelap total, tapi setelah mencoba beberapa kali, usahanya tidak berhasil. Saat sedang menatap benda mati itu dengan tatapan nelangsa, tiba-tiba Yuri ingat kalau gantungan ponselnya bisa dijadikan senter. Dalam hati dia berterimakasih kepada Yuuri yang menghadiahkan gantungan itu sebagai _souvenir_ penginapan di hari pertama mereka tiba di Hasetsu.

Senter mini yang dia pakai tidak cukup untuk menerangi sekelilingnya dengan baik. Dia hanya bisa melihat satu langkah di hadapannya. Dan setelah beberapa menit berjalan dengan hanya diterangi cahaya gantungan ponselnya, kaki Yuri terperosok ke dalam lubang.

"Ah, sakit!" Jeritnya setelah memegang kaki yang lecet-lecet. _Tersesat, suasana gelap dan mencekam, dan kaki yang lecet. Lengkap sudah penderitaanku_ , pikir Yuri sambil berjalan terseok-seok.

"Ochinku sangat... hiks... besar. Ayah!" lirihnya sambil mulai menangis.

* * *

Hari sepenuhnya gelap. Pepohonan yang menjulang tinggi bak hantu raksasa yang menakutkan. Otabek dan Yuuri menyalakan ponsel mereka untuk menerangi jalan.

"YURIII!"

"Yuri! Kalau kau ada di dekat sini, jawab kami!"

Tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa Yuri ada di sekitar jalan setapak hutan. Otabek menyorot ke segala arah sambil menyipitkan mata.

"Yuri itu kadang bertindak tanpa berpikir. Dia pasti menerobos semak belukar dan keluar dari jalan setapak."

Tepat sekali.

Setelah berkata demikian, Otabek mencoba keluar dari jalan setapak. Yuuri buru-buru mencegahnya.

"Menerobos semak di malam hari itu berbahaya sekali!" ujar Yuuri yang berusaha membuat Otabek menghentikan tindakan bodohnya.

"Tapi Yuri pasti sedang bingung sekarang!" seru si pemuda yang biasanya berwajah datar itu dengan sorot mata berapi-api. Yuuri paham kalau dia khawatir, dia sendiri juga sama kok! Tapi bodoh namanya kalau mereka ikutan tersesat juga.

"Tunggu sebentar," ujar Yuuri sambil mengedarkan pandangan dan menyoroti sekitar. Dia memungut dua ranting kayu dan menyodorkan salah satunya kepada Otabek. "Berbahaya kalau kita tiba-tiba menginjak ular atau hewan lainnya. Gunakan ini untuk melihat jalan di depan."

Otabek menerima ranting kayu itu dan menganggguk. Mereka kembali berjalan dan memperhatikan sekeliling dengan lebih serius sehingga tak satupun suara atau gerakan luput dari pengamatan mereka.

_Hiks…_

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara tangisan di kegelapan. Yuuri terlonjak kaget dan memegang erat jaket Otabek.

"Itu… bukan hantu, kan?"

_Hiks, hiks…_

"Tidak tahu. Sepertinya bukan. Mungkin."

Otabek dan Yuuri menajamkan telinga mereka untuk mendengar suara itu dengan lebih jelas.

" _...Hiks... Ochinku... hiks... sangat... hiks... besa... hiks... sar. Ayah... hiks..."_

SIAPA PULA YANG MENYANYIKAN LAGU MESUM ITU SAMBIL MENANGIS?!

Yuuri ingat lagu itu. Viktor pernah menyanyikannya dengan semangat saat sedang minum-minum dengan ayahnya dan pelanggan setia Yuutopia. Yuuri sampai malu setengah mati dibuatnya. Dan celakanya lagi, sang mantan _top skater_ dari Rusia menolak untuk berhenti menyanyikan lagu itu bahkan saat tahu apa artinya. Dia malah makin semangat.

Selagi Yuuri sedang bengong memikirkan hal itu, Otabek mendekati asal suara. Saat menyoroti seonggok buntalan yang merepet ke salah satu pohon dengan senter ponselnya, Otabek mengenal jaket merah itu. Yuri.

"Yuri!" seru sang pemuda Kazahkstan penuh rasa lega.

Yuri langsung mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap sahabatnya seolah sedang manatap titisan dewa. "Otabek?" bisiknya lirih.

Dan seolah sedang tidak nyeri karena lecet-lecet di seluruh badan setelah jatuh berkali-kali, Yuri melompat setinggi mungkin dan bergelantungan di leher Otabek sambil menangis.

"O, Otabek! Aku takuuut! Huwa!"

Yuri menangis sejadi-jadinya. Tubuhnya gemetar. Baru sekali ini Otabek melihat Yuri menangis ketakutan. Yuri yang dia kenal adalah anak yang tegar dan tidak takut terhadap apapun. Walaupun lehernya mulai sakit karena digelantungi, Otabek balas memeluk Yuri dan mengusap-ngusap punggungnya.

"Sudah tidak apa-apa. Sudah tidak apa-apa."

Yuuri tersenyum memandang pemandangan tersebut. _Mereka dekat sekali, ya._ Tiba-tiba senyumnya terhenti mengingat kembali lagu tadi. Darimana Yuri tahu lagu itu? Apa lagu itu terkenal di Rusia?

DAN APA DIA TAHU APA ISI LAGU YANG DIA NYANYIKAN TADI?!

* * *

Akhirnya Yuri digendong oleh Otabek di punggungnya sepanjang perjalanan pulang. Setelah tenang, dia merasa malu dilihat menangis seperti anak kecil tadi. Saking malunya, dia sempat terpikir kalau tidak pernah keluar dari hutan dan mati bunuh diri seperti di film itu mungkin lebih baik.

"Ja, jangan salah paham. Siapapun pasti akan ketakutan kalau bertemu hantu _Yurei_. Aku hampir putus asa keluar dari hutan, tahu. Katanya orang yang merasa putus asa di dalam hutan tidak akan pernah keluar kecuali dalam keadaan mati," jelasnya, berusaha menyelematkan harga dirinya yang tinggal secuil.

"Ah, kau tahu cerita tentang hutan bunuh diri, ya? Tapi itu kan adanya di hutan gunung Fuji," jelas Yuuri.

Yuri terbengong mendengarnya. "Heh? Jadi tidak semua hutan di Jepang itu tempat bunuh diri, ya?"

Yuuri tertawa mendengarnya. "Kau dengar cerita itu dari mana?" tanyanya sambil mengusap air mata tawa dari sudut matanya. Siku empat mulai muncul di pelipis Nikiforov muda. _Ayah sialan! Dia bilang kalau hutan di Jepang itu berbahaya, banyak hantu Yureinya! Katanya kalau tidak bisa keluar, kita akan mati! Ayah brengsek!_

"Ngomong-ngomong, lagu yang kau nyanyikan itu…"

"Oh, yang itu. Itu mantra untuk membuat orang takut. Kupikir hantu juga akan takut mendengar lagu itu," jelas Yuri dengan polosnya.

Yuuri yang mulai berhenti tertawa kembali terbahak-bahak sambil menjelaskan bahwa lagu itu mempunyai arti mesum. Dan untuk yang kedua kalinya di malam ini, Yuri dibuat bengong, kali ini dengan muka merah karena marah dan malu. _Viktor Nikiforov! Awas saja, saat aku pulang nanti, kau akan mati mengenaskan!_

Pikiran jahatnya berhenti saat merasa punggung Otabek bergetar. _Bocah ini!_

"Otabek, jangan tertawa!" jerit Yuri yang memukul-mukul punggung Otabek sambil meronta-ronta kesal. Otabek malah tertawa keras dibuatnya. Sepanjang jalan, dia dan Yuuri tertawa tanpa henti mendengar amukan Yuri yang berusaha menutupi rasa malunya dengan amarah.

Tanpa terasa, mereka tiba di depan penginapan, masih sambil tertawa dan bertengkar dengan ributnya. Saking sibuknya bercanda, mereka hampir tidak menyadari seseorang yang tengah berdiri di depan penginapan. Masih tertawa, Yuuri adalah orang pertama yang menyadari siapa yang sedang berdiri di hadapan mereka. Tawanya langsung lenyap.

Tubuh tinggi berbalut _long coat_ berwarna hitam, _sweater argyle_ hitam abu-abu, syal hitam, dan celana panjang hitam panjang.

Rambut _platinum blonde_ yang agak berantakan ditiup angin.

Mata biru-hijau indah yang menatapnya sambil berkaca-kaca.

"Yuuri!"

Dia, tidak lain dan tidak bukan, adalah Viktor Nikiforov.

Yuuri tercengang tak percaya melihat pria yang dia lihat terakhir kali belasan tahun tahun lalu kini berada di hadapannya.

"Viktor? Kenapa…"

"Ayah!"

Dia menoleh cepat ke arah pemuda Rusia yang sedang digendong sahabatnya, yang baru saja menyerukan satu kata yang membuat hari ini jadi semakin kacau saja.

"EEEH?!"

_Bersambung..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- *Ochin artinya penis. Lagu sesat yang dinyanyiin Yuri itu adalah Gigantic OTN yang dinyanyiin Kagamine Len dari Vocaloid. Intinya ya tentang *uhuk* penisnya yang *uhuk* besar.
> 
> \- *Kucing Iriomote adalah kucing langka yang berasal dari Pulau Iriomote di Okinawa, Jepang. Hampir gak mungkin ada di hutan Kyushu.
> 
> \- * Masalah bahasa, mungkin ada yang bingung kenapa Otabek dan Yuri yang beberapa hari lalu nggak bisa ke Hasetsu gara-gara nggak ngerti bahasa Jepang komunikasi sama orang-orang di sekitar mereka saat ini. Terutama kenapa Yuri bisa komunikasi sama murid-murid Yuuri dan ngerti apa yang diobrolin si kembar. Jadi sebelum ke Jepang, Yuuri paham sedikit bahasa Jepang karena diajarin Viktor yang maniak Jepang, tapi nggak sampe level komunikasi. Dia ngajarin Otabek sedikit, tapi Otabek jauh lebih nggak jago daripada dia. Dan pas baru sampe di Hasetsu, keluarga Yuuri ngobrol sama mereka pake bahasa Inggris, karena dulu mereka biasa komunikasi sama Viktor pake bahasa itu waktu dia ada di Hasetsu. Pas di Hasetsu, Yuuri ngajarin mereka bahasa Jepang. Yuri yang dasarnya jenius lebih cepet jago daripada Otabek meski nggak ekspert, tapi dia bisa komunikasi dengan baik. Pas si kembar ngomongin Iriomote, mereka pake bahasa Jepang, tapi pas nanya Yuri, mereka pake bahasa Inggris. Dan si kembar 3, Yuko, ama Takeshi ngomong sama mereka, misalnya pas adegan nyari Yuri, pake bahasa Inggris. Sori kalo ngebingungin.
> 
> \- Di review ffnet ada yang nanya kenapa Otabek kaget soal Mpreg dan Yuri nggak. Jadi di sekitar Otabek, Mpreg itu jarang, jadi meski itu adalah sesuatu yang bisa terjadi, dia menganggap itu nggak wajar dan nggak biasa. Dan di sekitar Yuri, banyak terjadi, jadi dia nggak begitu kaget begitu tau ibunya itu laki-laki.
> 
> \- Dan di review ffnet juga ada yang tanya kenapa Yuuri cuma kangen Viktor dan nggak kangen anaknya. Itu berhubungan dengan plot bagian alesan Yuuri dan Viktor pisah, jadi tunggu aja alesan kenapa bisa begitu.


	5. Journey to the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AKHIRNYA CHAPTER 5 JUGA! *tiup terompet*
> 
> Flashback di saat Viktor dan Yuuri berpisah. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi 16 tahun yang lalu?

**Fault**

_Author: charmingloki_

_Beta reader dan co author: minamishiho_

_Disclaimer: Yuuri on Ice milik MAPPA, Mitsurou Kubo, dan Tadashi Hiramatsu._

_Tidak ada yang diambil untuk keuntungan pribadi._

_Hanya memenuhi asupan belaka._

_Brokolo gara-gara Yuuri on ice udah abis._

_Entah kapan season 2 nya._

_Dan kemungkinan karakternya OOC._

* * *

Angin malam berhembus pelan. Viktor dan Yuuri saling berpandangan, sementara dua remaja yang berdiri di samping Yuuri melirik sepasang orang yang dulunya pasangan itu bergantian. Situasi cukup tegang saat ini.

Yuuri, setelah berhasil mengatasi rasa kagetnya, berdeham pelan. "Viktor," gumamnya dengan nada seformal mungkin.

Namun Viktor, langsung berwajah cerah seolah baru mendengar suara malaikat surga, langsung berlari ke arah Yuuri dan memeluknya erat-erat.

"Yuuri~, aku merindukanmu. Lihat, aku sudah membesarkan anak kita. Sekarang kau mau kembali padaku, 'kan?"

Namun pria berkacamata dalam pelukannya menggeliat dan melepaskan diri dan menatapnya serius. "Maafkan aku Viktor. Aku akan menikah dengan orang lain."

Tiba-tiba datang seseorang yang siluetnya kurang jelas memeluk Yuuri dari belakang. Latar di sekitar mereka berubah menjadi altar pernikahan. Yuuri bersanding dengan orang lain yang baru saja datang itu.

Viktor jatuh berlutut dengan air mata yang bercucuran. "Tidak, Yuuri! Tidaaaak!"

Seorang pria tengah tertawa sendiri di tengah kegelapan malam.

Dan pria itu adalah Otabek Altin.

.

.

.

"Otabek. Oi, Otabek."

Lamunan Otabek seketika buyar mendengar suara Yuri. Plot drama yang barusan terlintas di pikirannya mendadak hilang. Pria berwajah datar itu menggelengkan kepala mengingat imajinasinya pasti gara-gara dia kebanyakan nonton drama Korea kiriman Seung Gil.

Siapa sangka seorang Otabek Altin ternyata penggemar drama Korea?

Setelah berhasil menghapus sisa-sisa khayalan bodoh itu, Otabek baru sadar kalau Yuuri dan Viktor sudah tidak ada di tempat. Hanya dia dan Yuri yang ada di halaman.

"Ke mana dua orang itu?"

"Sudah masuk dari tadi. Kau sedang memikirkan apa sih?" Yuri bergidik ngeri mengingat Otabek yang tadi tiba-tiba tertawa sendiri tepat sebelum dia tegur.

Otabek hanya mengangkat bahu dan berkata, "Bukan apa-apa," sebelum berjalan masuk penginapan. Yuri sama sekali tidak percaya kata-katanya barusan tapi dia malas bertanya lebih jauh dan memutuskan untuk mengekor di belakang temannya yang kadang suka aneh itu. Mereka berdua memasuki penginapan dan disambut oleh Hiroko yang kelihatan sedang sibuk dengan botol-botol bir yang berserakan di sekitar area makan.

Yuri yang tadinya ingin langsung kembali ke kamar langsung terdiam begitu mengingat sesuatu.

" _Oh iya. Orang ini... nenekku, 'kan?"_

Mendadak dia merasa tak enak melihat Hiroko kerepotan begitu sementara dia sendiri malas-malasan di kamar. Yah, terlepas dari dia itu neneknya atau bukan, bukannya sudah sewajarnya anak muda membantu orang yang jauh lebih tua? Sering dirawat oleh kakeknya, sejak kecil Yuri terbiasa diajari untuk menghormati lansia. Memang sih ibu Yuri belum bisa disebut golongan lansia, tapi dia 'kan neneknya, jadi...

"Anu, ada yang bisa aku bantu?"

Hiroko, kaget melihat Yuri yang dikiranya sudah naik ke atas tapi ternyata masih ada di belakangnya, nyaris menjatuhkan botol-botol kosong dalam pelukannnya. "Eh, Yuri-kun. Tidak usah repot-repot, tapi terima kasih tawarannya, ya!" balasnya sambil tersenyum lembut. Senyuman yang mirip sekali dengan pria gendut berkacamata yang baru saja bertemu kembali dengan ayahnya barusan.

Tunggu sebentar.

_Beberapa menit lalu, Yuuri_ _Katsuki_ _dan Viktor Nikiforov bertemu._

_Aku memangggil Viktor, "Ayah."_

_Dan jelas Yuuri_ _Katsuki_ _mendengarnya!_

_Jadi, secara tidak sengaja, dengan bodohnya, aku membuka identitasku sendiri?!_

"HUWAAAAAA!"

Hiroko terlonjak kaget. Otabek bergedebuk turun dari tangga.

"Ada apa?!"

Tapi Yuri Nikiforov hanya bisa menjerit sambil menjambak-jambak rambutnya, menyesali kebodohannya sendiri.

.

.

.

_Sementara itu, Yuuri dan Viktor..._

"Yuuri..."

Viktor mengekor di belakang pria berambut hitam yang sama sekali mengacuhkan keberadaannya dan terus berjalan ke tangga pintu belakang di dapur untuk naik ke kamarnya.

"Yuuri, kita harus bicara."

Tetap tidak ada jawaban.

Kesal, frustasi, campur rindu, Viktor nyaris saja meraih lengan pria yang sampai sekarang masih dia cintai itu sebelum sekumpulan pria mabuk, termasuk Toshio, ayah Yuuri, masuk ke dapur.

"Lho, Viktor? Viktor, 'kan? Waaah, kapan sampai?"

"Eh, Toshio-san. Baru saja. Maaf tidak langsung menyapa anda..."

"Tak apa, tak apa! Hei, mau ikut kami ke barnya Minako-sensei? Hiroko bilang ini waktunya beberes jadi kami diusir dari area makan, haha!"

Viktor, merasa bingung mencari cara untuk menolak ajakan itu, sekilas melirik Yuuri dan menyadari pria berkacamata itu sudah hilang dari pandangan. Kecewa, dia memutuskan bahwa mungkin dia bisa mencari info tentang keadaan Yuuri beberapa tahun belakangan dari para pria mabuk ini.

"Baiklah, aku ikut," jawabnya sambil tersenyum, disambut seruan bahagia para pemabuk yang baru dapat teman minum baru.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, seharian Yuuri sibuk menghindari Viktor yang sangat gigih berusaha bicara dengannya sementara Yuri masih meratapi kebodohannya di kamar dengan Otabek yang sia-sia berusaha menghiburnya. Tak terasa waktu makan malam telah tiba. Awalnya putra satu-satunya keluarga Katsuki itu menolak untuk ikut karena tidak mau bertemu Viktor tapi ibunya menelepon Minako, yang diundang dan berhasil membujuknya, sehingga mau tidak mau, dia diseret ke ruang makan. Yuri, yang setengah nyawanya masih hilang entah ke mana, digotong Otabek ke ruang makan, membuat nyawanya yang hilang balik lagi karena saking malunya. Semua orang yang ada di sana tertawa melihatnya kecuali Viktor yang sedang sedih karena dihindari terus sejak kemarin dan Yuuri yang menatap sedih sepiring sayuran rebus dari Minako yang kini berada di hadapannya.

"Kau harus diet ketat, Yuuri. Kalau ada pemeriksaan berat badan, nanti kau pasti kena denda lagi." Minako mengingatkannya. Yuuri menghela napas panjang dan meraih sumpitnya dengan ogah-ogahan.

"Baiklah."

Nadanya seperti orang kena hukuman mati saja.

"Oh ya, mumpung ada Viktor di sini, bagaimana kalau dia membantumu menurunkan berat badan?"

Viktor yang sedari tadi sibuk mencuri pandang ke arah Yuuri mendadak kaget, "Oh, aku sih tidak masalah. Kalau Yuuri mau..."

Namun tiba-tiba Yuuri memotong kata-katanya. "Tidak usah, aku akan melakukannya sendiri."

Minako mendecih. "Terakhir kali kau diet tanpa supervisi, nyaris saja tidak lolos pemeriksaan, 'kan?"

"Kalau begitu, Sensei saja."

"Sudah kubilang mulai musim ini aku dapat banyak murid baru. Aku tidak bisa membantumu sepenuhnya."

"Takeshi dan Yuu-chan..."

"Sibuk mengurus pendaftaran murid baru di Kastil Es juga."

Yuuri pun kicep.

Yuri, Otabek, dan keluarga Katsuki lainnya cuma bisa diam menanti keputusan si pria berkaca mata sementara Viktor asyik salto dalam hati karena tiba-tiba dapat peluang untuk jadi supervisor diet Yuuri yang kemungkinan terjadinya cukup besar.

Minako mengernyitkan dahi melihat keengganan Yuuri. "Kenapa sikap kalian aneh? Terutama kau, Yuuri! Bukannya dulu kalian selalu menempel?"

Yuri yang sedang mulai makan mendadak tersedak.

"Me, menempel?"

Entah artian apa yang dipikirkan Yuri waktu dengar kata menempel. Menempel berarti saling mendekatkan diri satu sama lain, memeluk dan memegang wajah, dengan pakaian yang sedikit melorot, memperlihatkan bahu masing-masing. Kemudian...

Stop. Stop. Yuri tidak bisa membayangkan lebih jauh lagi.

"Iya, kalian dulu 'kan sangat dekat. Kenapa sekarang seperti jauh begini? Bertengkar?"

Viktor hanya tersenyum canggung sementara Yuuri diam saja. Suasana menjadi tidak nyaman sampai akhirnya Toshio berusaha memecah keheningan.

"Oh ya, aku kaget mendengar Yuri adalah anaknya Viktor."

Yuri langsung tersentak kaget. Tahu darimana dia? Tapi begitu melihat Otabek mengalihkan pandangan, siku empat muncul di pelipisnya. Tangannya langsung gatal ingin menjitak kepala sahabatnya yang satu itu. _"Awas kau, Otabek!"_

Sama sekali tidak menyadari mood Yuri yang mendadak gelap, Toshio melanjutkan kata-katanya dengan ceria. "Kenapa kau tidak memberitahu kami kalau kalian sudah menikah?" Tanyanya sambil menatap Viktor.

"Kau juga, Yuuri!" Timpal Hiroko.

"Kapan kalian menikah?"

"Jangan kira kami tidak sadar kalian pakai cincin yang sama, ya!"

"Kapan kalian mengadopsi Yuri? Dan Yuuri, kenapa kau tidak pernah mengunjungi anakmu?!"

"Sudah, sudah, Mari. Dia pasti punya alasan sendiri. Iya 'kan, Yuuri?"

"Coba saja kalian memberi tahu kami saat kalian menikah! Kami pasti akan datang sesibuk apa pun!"

"Kau juga, Yuuri!" Timpal Hiroko.

"Kapan kalian menikah?"

"Coba saja kalian memberi tahu kami saat kalian menikah! Kami pasti akan datang sesibuk apa pun!"

"Kami sudah menganggapmu sebagai bagian dari keluarga Katsuki, lho, Viktor"

Yuuri, Viktor, dan Yuri kini tersedak bersamaan. Mari menyipitkan mata curiga melihat reaksi barusan. "Ada apa dengan kalian bertiga?"

Hening.

Tiba-tiba saja, Yuuri meletakkan sumpitnya. "Aku sudah selesai makan," gumamnya sambil mulai beranjak meninggalkan ruang makan. Semua orang di ruangan itu kecuali Viktor, Yuri, dan Otabek menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung.

Sebelum Yuuri menghilang dari pandangan, Toshio teringat sesuatu dan berseru, "Yuuri, tolong ambilkan sake di ruang penyimpanan, ya!"

"Baiklah."

"Aku akan membantu Yuuri."

Viktor juga menyudahi makannya dan mulai berjalan di belakang Yuuri, sengaja menjaga jarak. Sesampainya di ruang penyimpanan, Yuuri memeriksa tong berisi sake. Tidak ada yang bicara sampai akhirnya Viktor buka suara lebih dahulu.

"Sudah 16 tahun berlalu, ya. Tidak terasa."

"Hm."

Selagi Yuuri masih sibuk memilah-milah sake mana yang akan diambilnya, Viktor menatap nanar ke arahnya. Entah kenapa dia merasa Yuuri terasa begitu jauh, walaupun jarak mereka satu sama lain hanya tiga meter saja. Dalam situasi hening yang menyelimuti, tiba-tiba mereka berdua teringat masa lalu, awal dari situasi yang mereka alami saat ini.

* * *

_Juli, 20XX, 16 tahun yang lalu..._

Katsuki Yuuri, yang saat itu masih berusia 20-an, sedang bersandar di pinggir _ice rink_ sambil memperhatikan sesi latihan _rink mates-_ nya saat Viktor Nikiforov tiba-tiba memeluknya dari belakang.

"Yuuri~ Selamat pagi!"

"Ini sudah jam 12, tahu."

"Um, ya? Pagi, 'kan?

Wajah Yuuri langsung berubah pasrah. "Aku sudah menyerah memahami sistem waktu di pikiranmu," gumamnya. Viktor hanya tertawa dan memeluknya lebih erat.

"Aw, se, sesak nafas! Vitya, lepas!"

"Tidak mau~ Aku kangen padamu, Yuuri."

"Kita makan malam bareng semalam, 'kan?"

Viktor langsung manyun. "Tapi..."

"Viktor, giliranmu latihan!"

Mendengar seruan Yakov, Yuuri makin menggeliat dalam pelukan Viktor. Terkadang, ralat, seringkali, sikap pemuda Rusia itu membuatnya malu, terlebih di tempat umum. Sayangnya, urat malu si _figure skater_ legendaris sudah putus sejak lama.

"Hey, Viktor! Mau latihan, tidak?!" Yakov sudah mulai mengomel. Viktor melepaskan pelukannya dari Yuuri (yang berterima kasih seribu kali dalam hati kepada pelatih galak mereka), dan mulai berseluncur.

"Oke, oke."

Setelah beberapa lama, Yuuri menyusul Viktor dan di sesi latihan hari itu, Yuuri terus membuat kesalahan sampai akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk beristirahat di pinggir _ice rink_. Saat sedang minum, Viktor menghampirinya dengan raut wajah cemas.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya sambil menatap mata Yuuri lurus-lurus. Si pemuda berkacamata mengalihkan pandangannya.

Pura-pura sibuk dengan tutup botol minumannya, Yuuri balik badan dan meletakkan si botol minum di bawah _railing._ "Tidak apa-apa." Dia tidak bebalik lagi ke arah Viktor.

"Hari ini kau membuat banyak kesalahan."

"Oh, ya?"

"Kenapa? Ini tidak seperti kau yang biasanya."

"Aku hanya gugup."

Viktor menyipitkan mata mendengar alasan itu dan berjalan ke hadapan Yuuri. "Jangan bohong, _moya lyubov'._ Kau pikir sudah berapa lama aku mengenalmu?"

"Sungguh. Ini cuma... bukan hari yang baik untukku."

"Benarkah?" Viktor mendekatkan wajah mereka sampai jaraknya hanya beberapa senti. Yuuri menghela napas panjang, tahu kalau sudah seperti ini, Viktor tidak akan menyerah sampai dia dapat jawaban yang benar.

"Begini..." Yuuri bingung mau menjawab bagaimana. "Viktor, aku senang kau kembali ke dunia skating sebagai _skater_ , tapi aku tidak yakin kalau kita harus jadi pasangan _skating_. Akan lebih baik kalau kita jadi pesaing. Kalau seperti ini terus, kau akan tertinggal."

"Tertinggal? Tertinggal bagaimana?"

"Yah, aku hanya tidak yakin kalau..."

"Tidak yakin? Maksudmu, kau tidak percaya padaku saat kubilang kita cocok sebagai pasangan _skating_ , Yuuri? Apa menurutmu keputusanku hanya bersifat subjektif?" Tiba-tiba sorot mata Viktor berubah serius. Yuuri memalingkan wajah.

"Bukannya aku tidak percaya padamu! Hanya saja... Hanya saja, aku merasa kalau aku menghambatmu. Karena, akui sajalah, level kita berbeda."

"Yuuri, sudah kubilang itu tak jadi masalah! Aku jatuh cinta dengan cara skatingmu. Seolah..."

"Seolah cara tubuhku berseluncur seperti sedang menciptakan musik. Aku sudah dengar soal itu. Tapi bukan itu masalahnya, Viktor."

Suasana hening. Merasa yakin tak satu pun dari mereka mau mengalah satu sama lain, Viktor menarik napas dalam dan tersenyum kecil ke arah kekasihnya. "Sepertinya kita sudah terlalu lama berlatih. Lebih baik kita pulang dan istirahat. Istirahat juga penting, 'kan?"

"Viktor..."

" _Ja,_ ayo kita pulang." Viktor menggandeng tangan Yuuri keluar dari _ice rink._

"Viktor..."

"Kali ini aku tidak mau dengar bantahan!"

"Bukan begitu. Di belakangmu ada sosok yang mengerikan, lho."

Mendengar hal ini, langkah Viktor Nikiforov terhenti dan begitu dia menoleh ke belakang, terlihat pelatihnya mengeluarkan aura seperti penjaga neraka yang murka.

Ups.

"Yuuri, Viktor! Kalian mau kemana?!"

"Ahaha, Yuuri sepertinya kelelahan karena terlalu banyak berlatih. Makanya, kita pulang duluan ya, Yakov."

"Kelelahan apaan?! Kalian 'kan belum satu jam berlatih!"

Viktor langsung lari sambil tetap menggenggam tangan Yuuri begitu sang pelatih mulai mengejar mereka.

"Hoi, Viktor! Yuuri! Kembali ke siniiiiii!"

"Viktor..." Yuuri hanya bisa _sweat drop_ melihat tingkah dua orang itu.

.

.

.

_Setibanya di_ _a_ _partemen..._

Karena satu dan lain hal, Viktor dan Yuuri berakhir mabuk karena kebanyakan minum bir. Awalnya Yuuri menolak karena mereka ada latihan besok, tapi Viktor berkata, _"Yuuri, aku tahu betul kau orang yang mudah gugup dan cenderung sering melakukan kesalahan kalau sedang banyak yang kau pikirkan._ _T_ _erus berlatih tidak akan banyak membantu. Hari ini kita lupakan masalah_ _yang ada. Lebih baik hari ini kita_ _istirahat dengan minum bir."_

Yuuri ingin sekali protes. Istirahat dengan minum bir? Yang benar saja. Tapi begitu melihat _puppy eyes_ kekasihnya, dia hanya bisa pasrah dan ikut minum.

.

.

.

Yuuri tidak ingat minum berapa banyak, yang jelas sudah banyak kaleng yang berserakan di atas meja. Viktor sudah tidur duluan setelah melepas seluruh pakaiannya dan Yuuri, yang jelas bukan seorang _nudist,_ terbangun di tengah malam karena kepanasan. Dia baru sadar belum ganti baju training latihannya begitu sampai rumah tadi.

"Uh, gerah," gumamnya sambil melepas celana dan membuangnya asal saja. Merasa haus,Yuuri hendak pergi mengambil minum di dapur dan berpegangan di sofa karena masih agak mabuk. Tanpa sengaja dia menginjak remote TV dan suara desah erotis menggema di seluruh ruangan.

"Ahhh~"

_MAKHLUK MESUM MANA YANG MENINGGALKAN CD JAV DI DVD PLAYER?!_ Jerit Yuuri dalam hati sebelum matanya tertuju pada kover CD di samping TV. 'Nurse Melancholy.' Oh, ini punya Chris. Tahun lalu dia menghadiahi Yuuri benda maksiat ini sebagai lelucon di hari Natal tapi dia ingat langsung mengirim balik... Sial. Dua hari lalu pria itu menginap di sini saat Viktor dan Yuuri latihan menginap di Moscow.

"Christophe Giacometti!"

"Huh? Mana Chris?"

Dan tentu saja Viktor terbangun saat itu. Lengkap sudah keberuntungan Yuuri Katsuki.

"Tidak ada. Tidur lagi, sana."

Tapi Viktor yang baru sadar apa yang sedang ditayangkan di TV mereka malah duduk tegak sambil mengucek mata.

"Kau sedang nonton? Katanya kau tidak suka?" tanya Viktor dengan mata yang masih setengah terbuka.

"Aku tidak sengaja menginjak remote. Dan aku memang tidak suka," jawab Yuuri yang kini sibuk mencari remote TV. Frustasi karena benda yang dicarinya tak ketemu juga, Yuuri menyerah dan dengan sempoyongan berjalan ke luar kamar karena dua alasan: haus dan menghindari kecanggungan yang tiba-tiba muncul di tengah suara desahan suster seksi yang memenuhi kamar mereka.

"Yuuri~ kemarilah."

Viktor menarik tangan Yuuri hingga dia terjatuh di sofa, tepat di atasnya. Ekspresi wajah si _skater_ Rusia berubah drastis dari setengah ngantuk menjadi... ekspresi yang sudah dikenal jelas oleh Yuuri selama mereka jadi pasangan kekasih.

Terangsang.

Suara TV makin menjadi dan tangan Viktor makin 'rajin' menjelajahi tubuh Yuuri. "Tunggu... Vitya. Aku... Sebentar... Ini bukan waktu yang... Kita sedang mabuk..."

"Tak apa~"

"Tapi saat ini aku..."

"Aku membutuhkanmu, Yuuri."

Suara itu. Mata itu. Dengingan bising di telinganya. Pikirannya yang melayang karena pengaruh alkohol. Tangan yang menyentuhnya di bagian-bagian tubuh yang sensitif. Api yang mulai merambah mengaliri nadinya seiring gerakan yang tercipta di tengah nafsu membara dua pria yang saling jatuh cinta.

_Ini bukan kesalahan._

_Kami berdua saling jatuh cinta._

Beitulah pikir mereka berdua dikala dua tubuh yang saat itu sedang menyatu tanpa sadar akan terpisah untuk waktu yang sangat lama setelahnya.

.

.

.

Empat minggu sejak kejadian itu, setiap hari Viktor terus minta maaf tanpa henti pada Yuuri karena merasa bersalah mengajaknya minum dan melakukan seks karena mabuk. Selama ini mereka memang sudah intim, tapi tak pernah sampai ke tahap itu. Wajar kalau Yuuri marah pengalaman pertama mereka terjadi saat keduanya sedang mabuk.

Saat ini, seluruh anggota di bawah bimbingan Yakov sedang ada di _Trophee de France_ , Paris, mengikuti acara keempat dari kejuaraan _figure ice skating_. Viktor dan Yuuri melewati babak penyisihan daerah sebagai _pair skater_ , namun walaupun di arena mereka serasi luar biasa, kehidupan pribadi mereka sedang tidak harmonis.

"Viktor, sudah cukup."

"Tapi, Yuuri..."

"Aku tidak mau membahasnya."

"Tapi..."

"Aku tidak mau mendengarnya. Tidak dengar~~" Yuuri menutup kupingnya sambil berjalan cepat, mencoba menghindari kejaran Viktor yang tak kunjung menyerah.

"Yuuri~"

Dan setelah itu, si _skater_ asal Jepang langsung melesat lari meninggalkan pria yang beberapa minggu belakangan membuatnya kesal setengah mati.

Mungkin tidak terjadi apa-apa. Ya, mungkin saja. Toh bukan hanya sekali itu mereka terbangun sambil tidur telanjang berdua dan sebelumnya sama sekali tak terjadi hal yang patut dikhawatirkan lebih dari _heavy petting._ Tapi rasa sakit dari pinggang dan bokongnya berkata lain.

"Yuuri!"

"Wah! Phichit, kau membuatku kaget saja!"

"Kau yang membuatku kaget, tiba-tiba ada di depan kamarku!" Dan benar saja. Mereka berdua kini berdiri di depan kamar hotel Phichit yang juga mengikuti kejuaraan sama tapi sebagai _single skater._

"Kenapa aku bisa ada di sini?" gumam Yuuri yang benar-benar bingung. Phichit langsung tepuk jidat.

"Aduh, kau ini! Ya sudah, mau masuk? Wajahmu pucat, lho."

Yuuri memang merasa agak lemas belakangan ini, tapi dia tak sadar kalau orang lain sampai bisa menyadarinya. "Yang benar?" tanyanya sambil mengikuti Phichit masuk ke kamar. Si pemuda asal Thailand itu langsung membuka kulkas dan menyodorkan soda lemon kepada sahabatnya, yang langsung meneguk minuman favoritnya itu.

"Kau sakit?" tanya Phichit sambil menyentuh dahinya. Tidak panas. Malah... agak dingin?

"Tidak. Hanya agak sedikit pusing dan aku..."

Seketika ruangan terlihat berputar dan Yuuri langsung lari ke toilet dan memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya. Phichit panik menyusulnya dan meminjat tengkuk Yuuri.

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa?"

"Entahlah. Ugh." Dia menahan diri untuk tidak muntah lagi, tapi gagal. Phichit mulai benar-benar cemas sekarang.

"Bagaimana kalau ke dokter? Hari ini tidak ada acara lagi, 'kan?"

"Tidak, sih. Tapi, bisa tolong jangan bilang siapa-siapa dulu?"

"Maksudmu pergi diam-diam?"

"Iya. Aku tidak mau membuat yang lain cemas tanpa sebab kalau ini ternyata cuma hal remeh."

Melihat keseriusan sahabat terbaiknya, Phichit menghela napas panjang sebelum mengangguk. "Baiklah. Ayo kita pergi."

.

.

.

"Hamil?"

Kali ini Yuuri yakin betul dia salah dengar.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku hamil? Bagaimana bisa? Aku ini laki-laki, lho, Dokter. Memangnya ada laki-laki yang bisa hamil?"

Sang dokter menatap simpatik pasien di hadapannya sebelum menyodorkan setumpuk berkas pada Yuuri. "Ada. Tapi jarang sekali. Terdapat kasus langka di mana laki-laki memiliki rahim karena beberapa minggu pertama saat dalam kandungan, kadar estrogen dalam tubuh janin melebihi kadar testoteronnya. Namun saat pembentukan organ di tahap selanjutnya, tiba-tiba kadar testoteron meningkat dan menyebabkan janin memiliki kelamin jantan, walau organ tubuh bagian dalam di tahap awalnya adalah organ perempuan."

Yuuri hanya bisa cengo mendengarnya. Ini situasi yang hanya bisa terjadi dalam dunia fiksi ilmiah, bukan di kehidupan nyata, apa lagi kehidupannya. Tapi berkas ilmiah ditambah hasil tes di tangannya membuktikan bahwa kata-kata dokter ini benar. Terdapat contoh kasus lain di mana, menurut catatan yang ada, terdapat 20 kasus sama di seluruh dunia. Ini hanya yang tercatat saja, tidak menutup kemungkinan bahwa ada kasus lain. Walaupun memang ada, tetap saja ini kasus langka, tapi benar-benar nyata.

"Tunggu sebentar..."

"Kau pasti masih bingung. Diantara sedikit kasus ini, kau termasuk salah satunya. Mereka yang memiliki kondisi ini pada umumnya hanya bisa mengandung sekali seumur hidup karena kadar estrogen yang menciptakan organ wanita yang mereka miliki kalah jumlah dengan kadar testoteron di seluruh tubuh, jadi organ wanita tersebut bisa dibilang lemah dan..."

"Dokter, pelan-pelan sedikit penjelasannya..."

"Pokoknya, selamat! Dalam waktu 8 bulan ke depan, Anda akan memiliki bayi!"

_Selamat darimananya_ _?!_ batin Yuuri yang mendadak merasa pusing tujuh keliling.

.

.

.

Yuuri tidak mau percaya, tapi dengan bukti-bukti sudah di tangan, dia tidak bisa tidak percaya.

_Bayi? Bayiku dan Viktor?_ Ini seharusnya kabar menggembirakan. Kalau dia perempuan. Kalau mereka berdua menikah. Kalau mereka bukan atlit _figure skating._ Tapi bukan begitu keadaannya, 'kan? Pasangan atlit gay yang tidak menikah punya anak biologis yang dikandung oleh salah satu pihak dengan kondisi tubuh aneh luar biasa? Seolah rasa rendah dirinya sebagai pasangan _skating_ Viktor belum cukup menekan mentalnya saja.

Saat ini dia berada di ruang tunggu bersama _skater_ lain yang sedang menunggu giliran tampil. Program pendek akan segera dimulai, tapi Yuuri merasa tidak sanggup. Kondisinya ini tak luput dari pengamatan Viktor.

"Yuuri, ada apa? Kau pucat sekali. Sakit?"

"Tidak."

Satu kata itu membuat Viktor terdiam, namun wajah pias pria di sebelahnya sungguh mencemaskan.

"Kau yakin? Apa kau merasa sanggup tampil? Tolong jujur padaku." Wajah Viktor terlihat sangat serius saat mengatakan hal ini tapi Yuuri tidak sanggup menjawab yang sesungguhnya. Kalau Viktor sampai tahu, dia pasti akan membuat mereka mengundurkan diri.

"Apa kau mau istirahat sebentar?"

"Tak usah. Sebentar lagi giliran kita."

Viktor ingin membujuknya untuk istirahat lagi tapi pembawa acara sudah keburu memanggil nama mereka berdua. Dengan berat hati dan rasa tak puas, dia terpaksa mengekor Yuuri yang sudah keluar ruangan lebih dulu.

.

.

.

Saat Yuuri pingsan tepat setelah giliran mereka selesai, jantung Viktor serasa mau copot. Perjalanan menuju rumah sakit terasa sangat lama dan menyiksa. Dokter menyuruhnya pulang untuk mengambil barang-barang Yuuri yang harus dirawat inap, dan dia tanpa sengaja menemukan berkas-berkas hasil pemeriksaan beberapa hari lalu di laci pakaian dalam kekasihnya.

Hamil? Yuuri hamil?

"Kapan kau mau memberitahuku soal ini?" tanyanya sambil menyodorkan berkas-berkas itu saat menjenguk Yuuri keesokan harinya. Si pemuda asal Jepang hanya diam.

"Yuuri."

"Secepatnya, oke? Aku baru mau bilang setelah pertandingan musim ini selesai, tapi..." _Sial. Seharusnya aku tidak membawa-bawa berkas itu kemari._ "Siapa saja yang tahu kalau aku hamil?" tanyanya serius.

"Hanya aku." Jawab Viktor sambil mengantongi kembali berkas di atas meja.

Yuuri tidak mengomentari hal ini dan hanya berkomentar, "Syukurlah," sebelum kembali terdiam.

Selama beberapa menit, tak ada yang bicara sampai akhirnya...

"Kita mundur saja."

Mendengar hal ini, Yuuri langsung duduk tegak. "Hah?"

"Aku yang akan bertanggung jawab soal ini. Kita mundur dari kejuaraan musim ini."

"Apa? Aku tidak mau! Ah, ini sebabnya aku tidak mau bilang padamu! Aku tahu reaksimu pasti berlebihan!"

"Aku tidak peduli kau menganggapku berlebihan. Tak akan kubiarkan kau bertanding dengan kondisi seperti ini." Dan dengan itu, Yuuri tahu keputusan Viktor tak akan bisa diganggu gugat.

_Lagi-lagi aku menyeretnya jatuh bersamaku..._ Begitulah isi kepala Yuuri saat Viktor menggenggam tangannya erat-erat.

.

.

.

Berita tentang mundurnya Viktor dan Yuuri dari kejuaraan secara tiba-tiba menggegerkan dunia olahraga saat itu. Di konferensi pers, Viktor mengatakan bahwa untuk musim ini dia dan Yuuri akan istirahat sampai musim kejuaraan mendatang. Yakov luar biasa murka akan hal ini tapi dia memilih untuk tidak buang-buang tenaga mengomeli murid-muridnya karena tahu omelannya tak akan mengubah pikiran mereka.

Sejak saat itu, Yuuri terus mengurung diri di kamar sampai suatu ketika, Viktor tak bisa menemukannya di apartemen mereka. Kalang kabut, si pemuda Rusia sibuk mencarinya dan saat ditemukan, Yuuri yang ternyata sedang berada di pantai tiba-tiba saja berkata bahwa dia ingin ke Barcelona.

Selama di Barcelona, mereka berdua menikmati tempat-tempat wisata seperti saat pertama kali mereka di sana. Yuuri tersenyum, tertawa, dan sibuk menarik Viktor kesana kemari. Viktor merasa dia seharusnya senang, tapi kenapa perasaannya tidak enak?

Saat malam tiba, Yuuri mengajaknya ke suatu tempat yang penuh kenangan bagi mereka berdua, melebihi semua tempat yang telah mereka datangi sepanjang hari itu.

"Ini tempat saat kau memberiku cincin dulu, 'kan? Kangennya~" gumamViktor sambil menatap sekeliling. Yuuri hanya tersenyum melihat ekspresi kekanakan kekasihnya. Matanya tak pernah lepas dari sosok Viktor, seolah dia mencoba mematri sosok di hadapannya lekat-lekat dalam ingatannya.

Entah dari mana, dia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak dan berkata, "Ayo kita menikah sekarang."

Mendengar ini, Viktor kaget dan langsung berhenti celingak-celinguk. "Yuuri?"

"Kita lepas dulu cincin yang kita pakai, mengucapkan janji pernikahan, lalu kita pakai cincin-cincin baru ini." Yuuri menjelaskan sambil membuka kotak berisi sepasang cincin platinum yang dia bawa. Mata Viktor nyaris berkaca-kaca melihatnya.

Dan setelahnya, kedua insan yang saling jatuh cinta itu mengucapkan janji pernikahan di mana hanya mereka berdua dan Tuhan saja yang menjadi saksinya sebelum saling memakaikan cincin seperti dulu.

Viktor merengkuh pipi Yuuri dan menciumnya dengan lembut. Tidak ada ciuman panas, hanya ciuman penuh cinta. Tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang hangat mengalir di bawah tangannya.

Air mata?

"Yuuri?"

"Viktor, kita berpisah saja."

Dan dengan empat kata itu, dunia Viktor runtuh seketika.

"Apa? Kenapa?

"Terima kasih sudah menikah denganku. Jangan khawatir soal anak ini, aku akan merawatnya sendiri."

"Yuuri."

"Dan aku juga berhenti dari dunia _skating_ profesional. Yakov sudah menerima surat pengunduran diriku."

"Yuuri Katsuki!"

Mendengar Viktor meninggikan suaranya, Yuuri langsung terdiam dan mengalihkan pandangannya. Si pemuda Rusia menatapnya tajam sambil menggenggam erat kedua bahunya. Hanya satu kata yang terucap dari bibirnya. "Tidak."

"Aku tidak minta persetujuanmu, Viktor."

"Tidak bisa. Bagaimanapun anak itu juga anakku. Tolonglah, Yuuri, jangan langsung memutuskan sendiri seperti ini. Ayo kita bicara." Nada bicara Viktor nyaris memohon.

Yuuri menatap balik Viktor dengan mata membara. "Mau bicara apa? Soal kita, pasangan gay yang tak resmi menikah yang akan segera punya anak? Kau sendiri sadar 'kan pandangan pihak Rusia terhadap hubungan kita seperti apa? Yang membuatmu, kita, masih bisa eksis di dunia _skating_ Rusia hanya pengaruh Yakov dan statusmu sebagai aset nasional! Tapi berita ini bisa benar-benar menghancurkanmu, tahu?!"

"Aku tak peduli! Kau lebih penting..."

"Jangan... Jangan berani bilang aku lebih penting dari _skating,_ karena itu bohong besar! Itu seluruh hidupmu! Dan aku menghancurkannya!"

Viktor terdiam mendengar hal ini. Dia sama sekali tidak sadar kalau Yuuri merasakan hal ini. "Yuuri, dengar, ini bukan hanya masalah kita. Bagaimana dengan anak di perutmu? Dia anakku juga."

"Kalau begitu menginginkan anak ini, aku akan memberikannya. Tapi setelah itu, kita berpisah."

"Bukan begitu maksudku! Aku ingin kita membesarkankannya berdua!"

"Tapi aku tidak bisa lagi hidup bersamamu!"

Hening kembali.

"Kau tidak paham bagaimana rasanya hanya dianggap sebagai tempelan Viktor Nikiforov sepanjang waktu. Bagaimana rasanya berusaha mati-matian tapi hanya dipandang sebelah mata. Bagaimana rasanya mendengar orang berkata bahwa ketidakcakapanku menghambat skor sempurnamu. Dan aku tak mau membiarkan namamu semakin jatuh karena ini," ujarnya sambil menahan tangis.

Malam itu, di mana pernikahan lazimnya merupakan awal kehidupan bersama, menjadi awal dari akhir hubungan sepasang belahan jiwa.

* * *

Viktor dan Yuuri, larut dalam kenangan yang sama, sama-sama membisu sambil memilah sake, yang, setelah mereka anggap cukup, mereka bagi dua untuk dibawa masing-masing ke ruang makan.

_Hari ini, aku menyerah,_ batin Viktor ambil melihat sosok belakang Yuuri. _Tapi besok, aku pasti akan berhasil mengajakmu bicara serius..._

_Moya lyubov'..._

Bersambung...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Maafkan saya yang lama nulis ini. Iya saya tahu, mungkin banyak dari kalian yang mengutuk saya. Saya juga sama, sering mengutuk author yang membuat saya penasaran. Kalau bukan karena dikejar-kejar sama si editor setiap waktu, mungkin gak bakalan ditulis chapter 5.
> 
> Tadinya saya mau bikin Yuuri ninggalin Viktor karena Viktor bukan manusia(example kalau Viktor Goblin, setelah nonton drama), trus Yuuri gak mau punya anak setengah siluman.
> 
> Bukan. Bukan siluman naga atau elang.
> 
> Terima kasih yang sudah membaca cerita abal ini. Kalau bukan karena di edit sama minamishiho, ceritanya gak akan sebagus ini. Saya yang nulis cerita garis besarnya. minamishiho yang nulis tambahannya dan ngedit tata bahasanya. Sekali lagi terima kasih atas reviewnya.
> 
> Co-author note:: Halo. Masih adakah yang baca fanfic ini? Gak ada? Okelah...
> 
> Sebenernya si author udah ngasih chapter ini kurang lebih dari setahun lalu, tapi saya malas ngedit, karena banyaaaak. Yang dikasih 3.000-an kata, abis diedit jadi nyaris 4.500 kata. Itu juga udah ngapus beberapa adegan. Saking lamanya, si author katanya lupa dia nulis apa di chapter ini.
> 
> Maaf, baik author maupun saya gak bisa nulis M-rated. Kami harap kalian puas dengan adegan setengah-setengah itu. DAN MAAF SOAL TATA BAHASA YANG KACAU! SAYA LUPA CARA NULIS SUMPAH! AHHHHH!
> 
> Soal penjelasan mpreg itu, ITU NGARANG, SAUDARA-SAUDARA. JANGAN DI GOOGLING. Pas authornya baru nulis ini, saya nggak tau apa itu omegaverse, jadi waktu ngedit chapter ini, pas udah tau, baru nanya, 'Ini omegaverse yah?' dan dia ngiya-in, udah telat. Kalo omegaverse, harusnya dari chapter-chapter sebelumnya udah disinggung soal alpha beta omega secara itu dunia yang sangat kasta, jadi diubahlah penjelasannya seperti yang di atas.
> 
> *ngeliat A/N* Ah, makasih loh, sis. Tapi tanpa ceritu situ saya juga ga bisa ngedit loh. Tengkyuuuu! Dan jangan lupa chapter 6!
> 
> Terima kasih atas review-review sebelumnya. Please R&R again!

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Demi apa saya sampai tergila gila dengan Yuri! on ice.
> 
> Ini pertama kali saya buat untuk fandom ini setelah 5 tahun tidak menulis cerita.
> 
> Drama. Ya, drama.
> 
> Efek kebanyakan nonton drama.
> 
> Dan jadilah cerita abal ini.
> 
> Gak tahu ceritanya mau dibawa kemana.
> 
> Terima kasih yang sudah membaca.
> 
> Another notes: Halo! Saya minamishiho, beta reader fanfic ini! Cuma mau ngasih tau, authornya saat ini lagi pulang kampung, jadi untuk chapter selanjutnya paling bisa di update diatas tanggal 8 Januari. Ato kalo dia mau ketik pake hape dan kirim ke gue buat di beta, bisa aja lebih cepet, tapi nggak janji.
> 
> Udah, mau ngasih tau itu aja sih. See you!


End file.
